L'internat de Konoha
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: Sakura s'incrit dans un internat, celui de Konoha, deux semaines avant la rentrée. Plus aucune place n'est libre et pourtant le secrétaire lui en donne une, différentes de celle qu'elle aurait imaginé ! je mets T pour toutes mes fics au cas ou
1. Prologue

~ L'internat de Konoha ~

~ Prologue ~

_POV Sakura_

Les grandes vacances sont passées tellement vite ! Mais je me suis bien amusé ! C'est sûr, il fallait bien que je profite de mes amies que je ne verrais plus l'année prochaine. Et oui, à la rentrée, j'irai à l'internat ! Mais pas n'importe lequel, j'ai trouvé celui qu'il me faut, le seul qui m'intéresse, qui se nomme Konoha ! Le problème c'est qu'il est très huppé. Beaucoup veulent y aller, et beaucoup n'ont pas la chance d'y entrer pour [i]x[/i] raison. Surtout je ne veux pas en faire parti ! La seule erreur qui pourrait me poser problème, ce serait le manque de place. Donc il faut que je m'inscrive le plus tôt possible. Sauf que ...

Maman: Sakura ! Noublie pas que dans deux semaines, c'est la rentrée !

**Saku :** Oui je sa ... MERDE !

... j'ai complètement oublié d'appeler l'internat ! Comment je vais faire s'ils ne veulent pas de moi ? Il faut que j'appelle tout de suite ! Je cours vers le téléphone et écris le numéro du secréteriat de l'internat de Konoha.

Secrétaire : Oui.

**Saku : **Je suis bien au secréteriat du lycée de Konoha ?

Secrétaire :Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**Saku :** Je voudrais m'inscrire à l'internat.

Secrétaire :Quel est votre nom ?

**Saku : **Haruno Sakura.

Secrétaire : Vous avez envoyé votre feuille d'inscription ?

**Saku :** Oui, à la fin de l'année dernière.

Secrétaire : Ah, c'est bon je l'ai trouvé. Par contre vous n'avez pas écris que vous iriez à l'internat.

**Saku :** Je sais, c'est pour cela que je vous appelle. Je ne veux pas y aller en train !

Secrétaire : Je comprends, mais je suis navré il n'y plus de chambre de libre.

**Saku :** Quoi !

Comme je vous l'avais dit, je ne voulais pas que cela m'arrive à moi ! Et comme par hasard, c'est le contraire, je porte malheur !

**Saku :** Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?

Secrétaire :Heu, oui.

**Saku :** Plus aucune place nulle part ?

Secrétaire :Eh bien, il reste une place dans une chambre de trois, mais ...

**Saku :** Je la prends !

Secrétaire :Mais elle n'est ...

**Saku :** S'il vous plaît, je veux absolument une place, où qu'elle soit !

Secrétaire : C'est entendu ! Au revoir mademoiselle Haruno !

**Saku :** Au revoir !

Comme j'ai de la chance ! Mais en fait je porte malheur, moi ! Si seulement je l'avais laissé finir sa phrase, je pense qu'en fin de compte je ne l'aurai pas prise ! Mais maintenant c'est trop tard ! Je vais devoir m'y faire à cette chambre ! L'année allait être différente de toutes celles que j'ai faite auparavent. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !


	2. La rentrée

__

__

Nous voici au premier chapitre ! C'est la rentrée pour notre jeune Sakura. Je vous laisse imaginer ! ^^

* * *

C'est la veille de la rentrée ! Je suis hyper stressée de savoir si je vais aimer ce lycée. Mes valises sont faites, mon billet de train est présent sur mon bureau. J'e suis prête pour ma nouvelle année.

Mère de Saku : Sakura, tu es sûr de vouloir dormir à l'internat ?

**Saku :** Maman ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est oui et rien ne me fera changer d'avis !

Mère de Saku : Mais ne nous verra que pendant les vacances !

**Saku :** Je sais ! Je vous appellerai toutes les semaines !

Ce qu'elle peut être têtue ma mère ! Mais maintenant je vois de qui je tiens ! Pendant le dîné, elle a essayé plusieurs fois de me faire changer d'avis mais c'est inutile. Ma place est dans le lycée de Konoha, et exactement à l'internat. Le lendemain, mon réveil de met à sonnee et me fait sursauter. Une boule apparait au niveau du ventre, le stress commence à s'installer. Pourtant ce n'est que la rentrée. Sauf que c'est la première fois où je dors le soir autre part que chez moi.

Mère de Saku : Sakura ! C'est l'heure !

**Saku :** J'arrive !

Le moment de quitter la maison pour aller à la gare est enfin arriver. Ma mère s'est même mise à pleurer lorsque que j'entre dans la voiture de mon père. De plus d'être têtue, elle est sensible. Par la fenêtre, je vois ma maison s'éloigner de plus en plus. La gare finit par être visible au bout d'un quart d'heure. Comme par hasard, j'habite à l'opposé de la gare.

Père de Saku : Nous sommes arrivés, ma chérie.

**Saku :** Merci papa, et à la prochaine !

Père de Saku : Tu veux que je t'aide à porter tes valises ?

**Saku :** Non, c'est bon. Ça ira.

Les portes du train que je vais prendre s'ouvrent devant moi. Tout le monde pousse pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Je suis serrée comme uns sardine. Mais purée ! C'est pas la peine de pousser, tout le monde rentrera de toute façon ! Comme les gens sont crétins parfois ! Je suis l'une des dernières personne à rentrer. Bien sûr, plus aucune place assise n'est libre. Super, je vais me retrouver debout pendant tous le trajet. Décidement j'ai vraiment pas de chance ! De loin, on entends une personne d'un autre compartiment, qui ne s'est pas ouvert tout à l'heure, parler.

... : Allez ! T'es chiant ! Laisses-moi ta place, j'aime pas être debout !

... : C'est ça, causes toujours, baka.

... : Mais ça fait une demi-heure que je suis debout !

... : Et alors.

... : Je te déteste ! Pffiou, l'année va être longue.

... : Taisez-vous à la fin ! On se fiche de vos histoires !

Ah ! Une personne est contrariée. C'est vrai que ça m'énerverai d'entendre deux abrutis gueuler près de moi. Au bout d'une heure, le train arrive à destination ! Enfin ! Et cette fois les deux compartiment se sont ouverts. Et ça recommence, tout le monde se poussent et moi, je ressemble encore à une sardine ! À la sortie de la gare, je suis complètement déstressée. Et bien, je ne savais pas que le fait d'être compressée est déstressant ! Le lycée de Konoha est enfin devant moi. À l'entrée, plusieurs personnes me regardent. Je déteste ça ! Je pars vers le sercrétariat mais, manque de chance, c'est fermé. Une femme aux cheveux blonds età forte poitrine s'avance vers moi.

Tsunade : Je suis désolé mais le sercrétariat est fermé, aujourd'hui. Il sera ouvert ce soir.

**Saku :** Merci.

Tsunade : Vous êtes nouvelle ?

**Saku :** Heu...oui.

Tsunade : Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires ici.

**Saku :** D'accord.

Elle part, me laissant seule dans le bâtiment. Après avoir posé mes affaires par terre, je me promène dehors afin de mieux connaitre le lycée. Où est-ce que je suis rentrée déjà ? Je suis déjà perdue ! Tout le monde bavarde entre eux. Moi, je suis seule. Je ne connait personne. Mais c'est ... mon frère ! Ah bah si, une personne m'est familière. Il traine avec quelqu'un dont ses cheveux brun et long sont attachés en queue de cheval. Et à côté de cette personne, il y a ... un idiot. C'est un mec ayant les cheveux blonds et long mais quel imbecile celui-là ! Il dance comme un phoque. Sans m'eb rendre compte, deux filles se sont avancés vers moi.

... : Ils sont beaux, hein ! - Blonde-

**Saku :** AH !

... : Désolé , on voulait pas te faire peur. - Blonde bis – [XD ! Elles sont toutes les deux blondes, comment les différencier !]

**Saku :** Non, c'est bon. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

... : Donc ! Tu les trouves beau ? - blonde -

**Saku :** Hein ? Non, non c'est pas ce que tu crois !

... : Ino ! Laisses-là tranquille ! Elle va nous prendre pour des poufs ! -Blonde bis -

Ino : Mais non tu te fais des idées !

**Saku :** Heu ...

... : Ah, encore désolé ! Mon nom est Temari !

Ino : Et moi Ino !

**Saku :** Enchanté, je m'appelle Sakura.

Tema : Surtout ne l'écoute pas. Ino est un peu bizarre !

Ino : Moi ! Bizarre ! Mais tu t'es regardé au moins !

Tema : Oh ça va !

Ino : Bon tu es nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

**Saku :** Oui.

Tema : C'est parce que Ino et moi, on est deux dans notre chambre et une nouvelle va arriver. Alors on esaye de la trouver.

Ino : Eh ! Temari, y'a Shika ! Houhou, Shika !

Elle lève les bras pour faire signe à Shikamaru mais Temari les baisse d'un seul coup, ne laissant pas le temps à Shikamaru de la voir.

Tema : Mais ça va pas la tête ! Je vais te tuer !

Ino : c'est bon , ça va. Il m'a pas vu de toute façon.

**Saku :** Heu ... c'est qui ?

Ino : C'est l'amour de Temari !

Tema : Vas-y, dis le plus fort pendant que tu y es !

Ces filles sont bizarres. Elles trainent ensemble et pourtant elles se chamaillent comme si elles se détestaient. Ça doit être " je t'aime moi non plus "[comme moi et mon frère ! XD]. L'heure de déjeuner est arrivé. Je me suis jointe aux deux filles sinon je devrais être seule, et je déteste ça. Je vais finir par m' habituer à leurs caractères ! Elles m'ont expliquer le fonctionnement du self, les endroits que je dois connaître, où qu'il vaut mieux que je connaisse (par exemple les toilettes !). lorsque nous sortons du bâtiment où se trouve le bureau de la principale, Ino se met tout d'un coup à planer en apercevant une certaine personne.

Ino : Wouah ! Il est toujours aussi beau !

Tema : Sakura, voici son amour à elle.

Ino : Il est t'y pas beau, Saku ?

**Saku :** Heu ...

Il est super canon ! C'est sûr, elle a raison ! Mais il a l'air d'un égoiste qui se fout des autres. Sa peau est de couleur pâle. Ses cheveux ébènes tombent sur son front. Ses yeux sont d'un noir profond à s'en perdre la vue. Il porte un tee-shirt avec un col ouvert et un pantalon noir.

Ino : Alors !

Tema : Tu vois bien qu'elle s'en fout complètement !

**Saku :** C'est vrai mais il n'est pas mon genre, il ressemble à un égoiste sans coeur.

Tema : C'EST un égoiste sans coeur.

Soudain il nous regarde, enfin il me regarde. Ses yeux sont fixés sur les miens. Je me sens tout à coup bizarre, ma peau frissonne. Jamais je n'ai eu une telle sensation qui me fait froid dans le dos. Il continue d'avancer suivi d'un blond surexcité. Ses cheveux sont courts, en forme de pointe. Il porte un ensemble orange et noir [comme le Naruto shippuden !]. il est mignon, on dirait un ange.

**Saku :** C'est qui la personne qui le suit ?

Tema : Son nom est Naruto. Tout le monde dit qu'il est un idiot.

Ino : Pourtant en le regardant, il a l'air amusant.

**Saku :** Vous ne le connaissez pas ?

Tema : Pas vraiment, il n'était pas avec Sasuke l'année dernière.

Ino : Il était distant, personne ne l'aimait en fait.

**Saku :** Le pauvre.

Tema : Peut-être mais à ce qu'il paraît, il a toujours le sourire.

La nuit commence à arriver. Quelques étoiles sont visibles dans le ciel. Je part à l'interieur du bâtiment où j'ai posé mes affaires le matin. Le secrétariat est ouvert. Un homme avec une cicatrice au dessus du nez, ses cheveux sont attachés.

Iruka : Bonjour !

**Saku :** Heu ... bonjour. Je voudrais le numéro de ma chambre, s'il vous plaît.

Iruka : Votre nom ?

**Saku :** Haruno Sakura.

Iruka : Haruno ... ah voilà. Hum, ah oui ! Vous êtes celle qui a appelé en retard.

**Saku :** Heu ... oui, c'est moi.

Iruka : Voici votre clé de chambre mais je pense que vos colocataires y sont déjà.

**Saku :** Merci.

Je pars vers l'internat. Ino et Temari sont parties devant. J'espère être dans leur chambre. Mon numéro est le 313. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles sont au premier étage. Lorsque j'y suis, je marche tout le long du couloir, ce qui est bizarre c'est que les numéro sont tous 100 et quelques. Mon numéro est dans les 300. Bon, réflechi. Je dois être au troisième étage. Dommage je ne serais pas avec les filles. Je vais être avec qui alors, purée ! Je paris que je serais dans une chambre de déjantés. C'est bien ma veine !j'ai jamais de chance. Au troisième étage, les numéros sont dans les 300, c'est bon j'ai trouvé mon étage. Une bande de mecs discutent entre et dès qu'ils me voient, ils ricanent dans leur coin. Ils se moquent de moi ! Mais ils se sont même pas regardé ceux-là ! Ils ont un cerveau pas plus gros qu'un petit pois ! Je finis par trouver la porte dont mon numéro est inscrit dessus. Je commence à m'avencer vers la porte. De derrière, je crois entendre la voix d'une de mes colocataires. Je frappe à la porte et quelqu'un répond :

... : J'arrive !

Des bruits de pas se font entendre, mais pas en direction de la porte où j'attends. Puis cette personne se met à crier :

... : Vas-y entre !

Cette voix est bizarre, on ne dirait pas une voix de femme. J'ouvre la porte et lorsque je vois la personne en façe de moi...

**Saku :** M... mais... que...

_A suivre_

* * *

Saku : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé pour que je réagisse comme ça ? Oo

YuMe : Euh...bah tu cerra dans le prochain épisode !

Sasu : Ha ha ha, la bomme blague ! ça se devine qu'on le verra au prochain épisode ! = =

Naru : Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! ^^

Sasu : Tu crois que moi je ne le sais pas, peut-être ?

Saku ; Pourquoi je suis la seule à ne pas savoir ? T.T

YuMe : ça se devine, tu es le narrateur ! ^^

Saku : TOT

Sasu & Naru : XD

Voilà ! Je pense que vous avez déjà une petite idée de ce qui se passe pour Sakura ! ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera largement plaisir ! Bye !


	3. Les colocataires

Vou allez enfn savoir qui sont ses colocataire ! ^o^

Mais facile à deviner...Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Un jeune homme se trouve en face de moi. Il vient de prendre une douche, ses cheveux sont dorés, brillants sous l'effet de l'eau. Il porte un caleçon et rien d'autre : il est torse nu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans une chambre de garçons ! En plus il est à moitié habillé ! Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir vu que je sois une fille. Et mais attends ! C'est le mec qui trainait avec le brun égoïste de tout à l'heure. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Nunato...Runato...Narutu... Ah oui Naruto ! Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Naruto a, dans ses mains, un coussin péteur et le pose quelque part que je ne vois pas de ma place.

**Saku :**: Euh ...

Lorsqu'il revient près de l'entrée, il sursaute en me voyant.

Naru : Ah ! Mais dégage de chez moi ! Enfin ... chez moi et l'autre !

**Saku :** Mais c'est aussi la mienne !

Naru : Tu rigoles, là !

**Saku :** Tu crois que j'ai l'air de rigoler ! Pourquoi ma clé porte le numéro de cette chambre sinon !

Naru : Oh, purée ! Sas'ke ! Ramène tes fesses !

Un bruit d'eau s'entend dans la salle de bain. Sasuke prend sa douche ! Soudain plus un seul bruit. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et l'on entend derrière :

Sasu : Quoi encore, baka !

Mais lorsqu'il me voit, il s'arrête net. Un de ces sourcils sursaute. Mais le pire c'est qu'il vient de sortir de la douche ! Il ne porte qu'une serviette autour de sa taille ![Oh my God ! *p*]. Des gouttes coulaient sur son torse pâle. Au bout de ses cheveux, des minuscules gouttes y sont installés.

Sasu : C'est quoi, ça ?

Naru : Hein ? De quoi ?

**Saku :** C'est de moi que tu parle ?

Sasu : Tu veux que je parle de quoi, idiote !

**Saku :** C'est déjà mieux que de me traiter d'objet.

Naru : Ah ! Bah c'est notre nouvelle colocataire.

Sasu : Tu te fous de moi !

Naru : Bah ... non.

Sasu : Mais c'est une nana !

**Saku :** Quoi ? T'as peur des nanas, toi ?

Sasu : ...

Naru : Bon tu vas prendre le lit vide qui est près de la fenêtre.

Sasu : Mais je veux pas de ça chez moi !

**Saku :** T'as pas le choix de toute façon !

Sasuke se retourne vers son lit que je n'aperçois pas d'où je suis.

Naru : Désolé mais il est toujours comme ça.

**Saku :** T'inquiète ! Je vais m'y habitu...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que nous entendons un énorme PROUT de l'endroit où est allé Sasuke. Naruto rigole à en tomber par terre. Mais c'est quoi cette connerie !

Sasu : Uzuratonkachi !

Naruto reçoit d'une telle rapidité son coussin péteur en pleine face qu'il n'a pas pu l'éviter à temps. Lorsqu'il touche son visage, un deuxième PROUT retentit.[XD ! ça doit faire mal !]Naruto, rouge, crie de toutes ses forces :

Naru : Sasuke teme !

Et un conflit entre Sasuke et Naruto se fait devant mes yeux. Honnêtement, j"ai l'impression d'être de trop. Naruto lance son coussin dans la figure à Sasuke qui gueule encore et toujours des "uzratonkachi". En fait l'un s'amuse et l'autre non. Et devinez qui est qui ! Je finis par crier.

**Saku :** Mais vous allez arrêter ! On dirait deux gamins de maternelle !

Ils s'arrêtent net, me fixant du regard.

**Saku :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Naru : Non rien.

Sasu : T'es pas comme toutes les autres poufs à ce que je vois.

**Saku :** Pourquoi je serais comme elles ! Je déteste ce genre de fille !

Naru : Désolé pour le bordel de tout à l'heure. Mais on est toujours comme ça.

Il me regarde, l'air gêné. Sasuke part s'habiller. Vous vous rendez compte ! Il s'est chamaillé avec seulement une serviette sur lui ! Dommage qu'il ne l'ai pas perdu ! Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de parler de ça ! Faut que j'arrête ! Je pars vers la salle de bain pour me changer et surtout je n'oublie pas de fermer à clé ! Je suis pudique, en fait. Je commence à me mettre dans mon lit lorsque Naruto me demande :

Naru : Est-ce que tu es dans le même classe que sasuke et moi ?

**Saku : **Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi ?

Naru : Euh ... pour rien.

**Saku :** Bon, bah bonne nuit alors !

Naru : Bonne nuit !

Le lendemain , une autre dispute de Sasuke et Naruto me reveille. Franchement j'aurais préféré autrement !

**Saku :** S'il vous plaît ! Je veux bien que vous vous disputiez mais le matin quand je dors !

Naru : T'as entendu Teme ! Pas le matin ! Non mais je vous jure, me faire chier dès le matin c'est tout lui !

Sasu : Uzuratonkachi.

Naru : URU ... !

Avant même de finir son mot, je lui envoi en pleine face mon oreiller pour bien lui faire comprendre ce que j'attendais depuis tout à l'heure : le silence ! Sasuke part de la chambre pour aller vers le self. Il s'est préparé tôt afin de ne pas manger en même temps que nous. Vraiment y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Naruto et moi partons manger. Sasuke est déjà dans la cour, avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il l'aime bien. Ses cheveux sont attaché en queue de cheval, en forme de pics au niveau des pointes. Puis je me rends compte que c'est la personne dont Ino a essayé d'interpeler pour Temari. Je ne l'avais pas bien vu hier. Après avoir mangé, Naruto m'emmene vers les listes des classes. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis dans la classe de Temari et Ino. Naruto m'appelle soudain. Je pense qu'il a trouvé ma classe.

Naru : Regarde ! Tu es dans la même classe que moi ! ... et Sasuke bien sûr.

**Saku :** Super ! Ce sera plus facile le matin.

Et plus facile pour les connaitre tous les deux. Parce que je suis dans leur chambre et la moindre des choses serait de les connaitre.

Naru : Bon, on y va ?

**Saku :** Je te suis.

Nous allons vers la salle mais en fait il finit par se perdre. Super ! Comme s'il me fallait ça de plus ! La chance est décidement contre moi. Nous somme arrivé en retard. Il ne reste plus qu'une place à côté d'une fille brune juste derrière Ino et Temari, et une place à côté de Sasuke. Je me décide de me placer près des filles. Désolé naruto mais je ne veux pas d'un égoïste à côté de moi.

Brune : Bon... Bonjour.

**Saku :** Euh, salut. Je m'appelle Sakura.

Brune : Moi ... c'est Hinata.

Ino : Salut Sakura ! Hinata est notre nouvelle colocataire.

Tema : C'est dommage que tu ne soi pas avec nous mais il n'y a pas assez de lit.

**Saku :** Ne vous inquietez pas ! Mas coloc' sont sympa !

Je n'ai jamais menti à mes amis mais je suis dans une situation très délicate. Premièrement, je suis dans une chambre de garçons. Et deuxièmement, je suis dans la chambre de Sasuke, l'homme dont Ino est dingue. Vraiment, je ne veux pas perdre Ino tout de suite alors que je viens de devenir son amie. Donc je suis dans une chambre de filles qui ne sont pas dans notre classe.

Tema : C'est qui ?

Ino : Vas-y dit-nous !

**Saku :** Et bien, elles ne sont pas dans notre classe.

Ino : Comment elles s'appellent ?

**Saku :** Je ne sais plus. Je me suis couché tôt hier.

Tema : D'accord, alors tu dors avec des filles dont tu ne sais pas leurs noms.

**Saku :** Bah ...

Ino : C'est quoi ton numéro de chambre ?

M**** ! comment je vais faire, je vais pas encore leur mentir ! Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

**Saku :** Je m'en rappelle plus.

Ino : Dis donc, Sakura ! Tu oublies beaucoup de choses ! Dis-le nous si tu ne nous aimes pas parce que j'en ai franchement l'impression !

**Saku :** Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Ino : Aah, tu m'as fait peur !

Tema : Taisez-vous ! Le prof arrive !

Un homme entre dans la salle et nous regarde tous, comme s'il se méfiait de quelque chose. Il se met devant son bureau et ouvre sa liste de notre classe. Il fait l'appel et remarque que personne n'est absent.

Prof : Donc bonjour. Je suis Kakashi Hatake, votre professeur principal.

Il nous explique les règle de l'établissement et tout le reste. Puis le cours commence. La matière que j'aime le moins : les maths. [Désolé pour ceux qui pensaient que je détestais moi aussi cette matière, et bien, c'est tout à fait le contraire. C'est la matière que je maîtrise le mieux !] Après les maths, nous avons ( super ! - -) le français. J'arrive jamais à parler les langues étrangères, surtout celle-là ! Elle est trop dure pour moi. Enplus le prof fait trop peur ! Son nom est Ibiki Morino. Au bout d'une heure, la sonnerie retentit. Quel bonheur que le cours soit finit.

Tema : Enfin la pause !

Ino : Même si c'est la rentrée et qu'on fout rien en cours pour l'instant, c'est épuisant !

**Saku :** Du moins qu'on soit ni en maths, ni en français, ça va !

Tema : Idiote ! On a eu que ça depuis ce matin !

Soudain, je vois Naruto commencer à venir vers nous. Je cours en vitesse en disant que je vais aux toilettes. Naruto me suit.

Naru : Qu'est-ce que t'as a me fuir ?

**Saku :** Non, je ne te fuis pas ! C'est juste que ...

Naru : Tu as honte que je sois ton ami ?

**Saku :** Non ! En fait je n'ai pas dit aux filles que j'étais dans une chambre de garçons et elles se demanderont pourquoi tu me connais.

Naru : Je pourrais pas trainer avec toi ? Ni te parler ?

**Saku :** Bien sûr que si ! Mais pas devant les filles !

Naru : Juste un mot : plus tu mentira, plus tu t'enfoncera. N'oublies pas cette phrase.

**Saku :** Je sais. En fait, tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?

Naru : C'est juste que je voudrais être à côté de toi en cours.

**Saku :** Bah ... Pourquoi ?

Naru : Sasuke m'agace, il fait que de m'énerver. Si on était pas en cours, je suis sûr que je le tuerais sur place !

**Saku :** Dis-le au prof si tu ne peux pas travailler.

Naru : Non ! Je vais me débrouiller alors !

**Saku : **Je suis désolé.

Naru : C'est pas grave, il va bien me laisser tranquille un jour.

Il part vers la direction de l'endroit où sont installés ses amis. Il faudrait qu'il me les présente un jour. Je retourne vers Ino, Temari et Hinata. Elles parlent de ... Tiens ! Comme par hasard ! ... Sasuke !

Ino : Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui !

Tema : Il est peut-être pas mal mais son caractère est insupportable !

Hinata : Sasuke ... C'est la personne là-bas ?

Ino : Oui ! *p*

**Saku :** Vous parlez de Sasuke ?

Tema : Ça se voit ! Elle bave comme un bébé !

Ino : Oh, ça va ! En fait Hinata, tu préfère qui ?

Hinata : Euh ... Et bien ...

**Saku :** Si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, c'est pas grave ! C'est pas important ces genres de choses !

Ino : Et mais, toi non plus tu ne nous as pas dit !

**Saku :** Tu crois que je vais le dire à tout le monde comme toi ? Je ne veux pas que cela ne se sache, MOI.

Tema : T'as raison, Sakura. Ce sont des choses qui ne sont pas importantes.

Hinata est timide, ce qui est complètement l'inverse pour Ino. Je ne pense pas qu'elles vont bien s'apprecier, mais bon peut-être que ce sera le contraire. On ne sais jamais ce qui va nous arriver. Surtout pour moi ! Sauf que moi je sais ce qu'il peut m'arriver : quelque chose qui tourne autour de la malchance !

Les journées passent exactement comme celle que je viens de faire. Le mercredi arrive ! Un après-midi de repos m'attends !Mais pendant la première heure du mercredi, une nouvelle est annoncé.

Kakashi : Sasuke et Naruto, depuis une semaine je vous vois et vous m'agacez. Je vais faire un changement pour que vous arretez !

Sasu : ...

Naru : Cool ! Enfin !

Je regarde Naruto qui me fait signe qui signifie qu'il seb est sorti comme il l'avait dit. Je suis heureuse pour lui. Je le comprends, être à côté d'une personne qui fait tout pour t'énerver nous empêche de nous concentrer. Soudain le prof se tourne vers et dit :

Kakashi : Sakura, tu vas te mettre entre les deux, cela les calmera.

**Saku :** Hein ? Quoi ? Oo

Naru : _Yess !_

Kakashi : Allez ! Tout de suite !

**Saku :**M...Mais...

Je finis par exécuter les ordres. Je m'installe à la place de Naruto qui se décale. Super ! Ça va être à mon tour, maintenant ! Je sens qu'il va m'empêcher de me concentrer. Dans tous les cours, Sasuke est toujours dans sa petite bulle et ne me cause jamais. Enfin pour l'instant puisque ça fait qu'une heure que je suis à côté de lui. Il pose toujours sa tête sur une de ses deux mains et regarde fixement le vide. Mais juste avant que ça sonne, Kakashi nous informe d'une nouvelle.

Kakashi : J'ai une nouvelle de dernière minute, une nouvelle élève sera présente au prochain cours. Je vous prierais de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Vous pouvez maintenant sortir.

Une nouvelle élève ? Je me demande si elle sera normal et pas comme toutes les poufs ! Mais avec ma chance, je pense que ce sera tout à fait le contraire !

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voili voilou ! ^^

Je n'ai rien à dire...

Saku : Désolé pour son manque d'inspiration de son petit commentaire ! ^^'

Sasu : Hn...

Naru : C'est pas grâve ! On est là, nous ! =)

Saku : Oui, mais on dit rien sur ce qui se passera au prochain chapter !

Naru : Oué, surtout que y'a...Mmmmh ! [la main de Sasuke vient de se poser sur sa bouche]

Sasu : On a dit quoi, Uzuratonkachi !

Saku : On se revoit au prochain chap ! Biz' ! ^^


	4. Akatsuki Rockstar

Coucou ! Voici enfin le chapitre suivant !

Le prochain arriva plus rapidemant, je vous le promais ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La sonnerie retentit, tout le monde s'en alla. C'est le moment de la pause. Tant mieux, j'ai besoin se respirer ! J'en peux plus des deux idiots installé à chaque côté de moi ! Sasuke ne fout rien et préfère regarder de temps en temps ce que je faisais au lieux d'écouter le prof. Naruto, lui, c'est le contraire ! Il n'arrête pas de bavarder ! J'écoute à peine ce qu'il dit tellement il me déconcentre ! En fait, c'est pas Sasuke qui déconcentre c'est lui ! Sasuke doit être heureux de son sort : il n'est désormais plus à côté du bavard.

Tema : Sakura ! Alors, t'as vraiment de la chance !

**Saku : **T'en es sûre, parce que moi je dirais le contraire !

Tema : Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Ino va piquer une de ses crises quand elle arrivera !

**Saku :** Oh, malheur ! Tu vois, ça c'est pas de la chance !

Tema : Bah tiens, en parlant du loup ...

Ino : SAKURA !

**Saku :** Euh oui ?

Ino : JE VAIS TE TUER ! Ça aurait dû être moi ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être assise à côté de Sasuke ! Il est à moi !

Tema : Tu vois, j'avais raison !

**Saku :** Avant de dire que je suis chanceuse, je suis sûre que vous ne connaissez pas leur caractère ! Je vis un enfer à côté d'eux !

Ino : Raison de plus pour me donner ta place !

Tema : Sakura, tu connais leur caractère pour dire ce genre de chose ?

**Saku :** Une heure est largement suffisante pour comprendre que Sasuke ne s'intéresse pas du tout au cours et que Naruto est un bavard ambulant !

Ino : Sasuke ne s'intéresse pas au cours ? Oo

**Saku :** Exactement !

Tema : Changeons de sujet, je suis impatiente de savoir qui et comment est la nouvelle !

Ino : Et moi donc !

**Saku :** Moi, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas une peste !

Tema : Quelle pessimiste ! Je ne croyais pas comme ça !

**Saku :** En fait, où est passé Hinata ?

Ino : Elle est partie voir son cousin.

Tema : Elle connaît personne à part lui ici.

**Saku :** Elle ne veut pas rester avec nous ?

Tema : C'est juste qu'elle voulait poser à son cousin Neji des questions dont nous n'avons pas les réponses.

Ino : Elle n'est pas avec nous juste temporairement.

**Saku :** Désolé pour cette scène de curiosité, je le suis énormément.

Soudain la sonnerie indique que la pause est finie et que les cours recommencent. Les filles s'asseyent tout devant et moi, entre les deux imbéciles ! Nous sommes en cours d'Anglais et notre professeur s'appelle Kurenai Yuhi. Elle porte une robe spéciale qui est courte et de couleur blanche. Un seul de ses bras est recouvert d'une manche rouge et large. Ses cheveux sont assez long et de couleur noirs. Ses yeux sont d'un rouge éclatant qui lui fait tout son charme. Elle demande le calme pour ensuite prendre la parole.

Kurenai : Une élève va bientôt arriver. Je vous pris de garder le silence !

On toque à la porte. C'est certainement la nouvelle élève ! Kurenai l'invite à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et nous apercevons une jeune kunoichi.

... : Bonjour.

Kurenai : Vas-y, présentes-toi.

... : Je m'appelle Tenten.

Kurenai : Sois la bienvenue dans cette classe. Tu peux aller t'asseoir.

Ten : Merci.

Pendant toute l'heure, je ne fait que la regarder. Je veux absolument savoir son caractère mais lorsque la fin du arrive, je ne sais toujours rien d'elle. À la sortie de la classe de la prof d'anglais, Temari et Ino parlent avec la nouvelle. Hinata reste muette comme dans ses habitude.

Tema : Ah, Sakura ! On te présente Tenten !

**Saku :** J'étais là lorsqu'elle s'est présentée !

Tema : Ah oui, désolé !

Ino : Je suis contente que tu sois revenue !

**Saku :** Vous la connaissez ? Pourtant tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que vous étiez impatiente de savoir comment serait la nouvelle !

Ten : Je ne suis pas nouvelle.

**Saku :** Hein ? Là, je comprend plus rien.

Ino : En fait la nouvelle ne doit pas être venu car Tenten était ici l'année dernière et tout le monde savait qu'elle revenait cette année. Elle était partie en formation.

Ten : Et ça c'est bien passé sauf que j'ai raillée ce métier de ma liste.

Tema : Ah bon pourtant tu adorais cuisiner !

Ten : Je sais mais c'est trop difficile. C'est pas pour ça que je n'inventerais pas de nouvelle recette pour ensuite les goûter.

Ino : Tant mieux alors !

Hina : On devrais peut-être aller en cours, il nous reste une heure avant la fin des cours.

Nous partons en direction d'une superbe matière, les maths ! Cool, je vais rien comprendre une fois de plus ! Nous arrivons pile au bon moment ! Nous avons échappé à la fermeture de la porte. Je m'installe à ma place lorsque Kakashi nous informe :

Kakashi : La nouvelle ne sera présente en cours que demain. Veuillez m'excusez pour la fausse information de tout à l'heure.

Le cours se passe comme tous les autres. Naruto bavarde avec moi mais cette fois je lui réponds. Les maths m'ennuis terriblement. C'est l'un des seuls cours où je m'interesse aux paroles de Naruto. Par contre Sasuke n'aime pas du tout. Ça se voit sur son visage, et je me demande pourquoi.

Naru : En fait, Sakura, est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi au restau ce soir ?

**Saku :** Euh...pourquoi pas ! C'est toi qui m'invite alors !

Naru : Euh...

Il regarde son porte monnet en forme de grenouille. Elle n'est pas très gonflée. En voyant la tête de Naruto, je devine qu'il n'a pas un sou. Tant pis, je vais devoir payer !

**Saku :** C'est pas grave, je vais payer si tu veux !

Sasu : Imbécile !

**Saku :** Quoi ?

Sasu : J'ai dit Imbécile !

**Saku :** J'avais bien remarqué, mais pourquoi tu dit ça !

Sasu : Naruto fait ça à tout le monde et y'a que les baka comme toi qui tombent dans le panneau ! C'est tout.

Naru : Eh ! C'est même pas vrai !

Sasu : Mais oui c'est ça !

Naru : T'as pas oublié que toi aussi tu avais accepté mon invitation !

**Saku :** Ah, donc toi aussi t'es un imbécile !

Sasu : Urusai ! C'était juste pour lui faire plaisir !

Kakashi : C'est pas finis vous trois ! Sakura, je t'ai mis là pour les séparer par pour discuter avec eux !

**Saku :** Désolé, monsieur ! Je ne le referais plus.

Puis la fin du cours de maths se termine dans l'ennui la plus total. Le sourire ne me reviens que lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Quel miracle ! Enfin ! Je sors et les filles me regardent d'un air provocateur. Je sens qu'elles vont me questionner ! Mais par malheur, Naruto vient vers moi alors que les filles sont juste derrière.

Naru : Alors, c'est bon pour ce soir ?

**Saku :** [chuchote] Chut, tait-toi !

Naru : Ben quoi, tu ne veux plus ?

Tema : Salut Naruto ! Vous avez quoi ce soir ?

Et crotte, je suis dans la m**** ! Elles vont me faire baver !

Naru : Euh...rien ! Salut ! [part en courant]

Ino : Ouhouh ! Sakura !

**Saku :** C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

Tema : Et on devrait croire quoi ?

Hina : Tu sors avec Naruto ?

**Saku :** Hein ? Mais NON ! Et puis pourquoi cette question ?

Hina : Euh...pour rien.

Hinata est toute rouge et se trotille les doigts comme dans son habitude. Elle semble super génée. Oh, j'ai compris ! C'est lui qu'elle préfère ! Bon, je pourrais essayer de la présenter à Naruto. On verra ce qui suivera.

Ino : C'est un rendez-vous galent ! Mais du moins que ce soit lui et pas Sasuke, ça me va !

**Saku :** Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne ! C'est juste un rendez-vous amical pour se connaitre et je suis sûr qu'on ira pas dans un restaurant !

Tema : Ça fait pas longtemps que vous vous connaissez et en plus tu avais dit qu'il était chiant ! Non ?

**Saku :** Bon, je crois que je dois tout vous avouez.

Ino : Quoi ! Parce que tu nous as menti !

**Saku :** Je pense que tu préfèrerais que je te mente au lieux d'entendre la vérité. Parce que je suis sûr que tu vas me détester après ! Alors laissez-moi tout dire et ne m'interrompez pas ![/c]

Ino & Tema & Hina: Ok.

**Saku :** Je ne suis pas dans la chambre que vous croyez, je ne suis même pas dans le même étage que vous. Je suis dans une chambre de garçons.

Ino : QUOI ! Oo

Tema : Tait-toi ! On avait dit de ne pas l'interrompre !

Ino : Oui mais quand même !

**Saku :** Et mes colocataires sont... vous voulez vraiment que je vous le dise ?

Tema : Oui !

Ino : T'as intérêt !

Hina : J'aimerais aussi savoir.

**Saku :** Bon, mes colocataires sont Naruto et... surtout promet-moi de ne pas me tuer, Ino !

Ino : Euh, promis.

**Saku :** Donc, je reprends. Ce sont Naruto et Sasuke.

Ino : QUOI ! TU TE FOUS DE NOUS !

**Saku :** Non.

Tema : Mais comment ça se fait, c'est imtredit normalement !

**Saku :** Il n'y avait plus aucune place alors j'ai supplié pour avoir n'importe quel place et voilà.

Hina : Tu es dans la même chambre que Naruto !Ooohh...[s'évanouit]

**Saku :** Hinata ? Ça va ?

Ino : Ne t'approches jamais de Sasuke !

Tema : Je suis encore sous le choc. Je vais peut-être faire comme Hinata.

Ino : Arrêtes des bêtises !

**Saku :** Surtout les filles, ne le dîtes à personne !

Tema : T'inquiètes, motus et bouche cousue ! Et en fait, ce week-end, il y a un concert ! On y va toutes ensembles ?

Ino : Je suis partante !

Hina : Je ne pourrais pas, je rentre chez moi et c'est un peu éloigné d'ici !

**Saku :** J'adore les concerts !

Tema : Super, on en reparlera ! Bon à la prochaine, Sakura !

Je pars dans le bâtiment des internes et entre dans ma chambre. Sasuke et Naruto n'y étaient pas. Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances ! Je m'assieds sur le lit puis ... qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Je déteste m'ennuyer ! Soudain la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer les deux imbéciles.

Naru : Allez, je veux venir avec toi !

Sasu : C'est hors de question !

**Saku :** Vous allez où ?

Naru : Il va au centre-ville et il ne veut pas que je viennes !

**Saku :** On a qu'a y aller tous les trois !

Sasu : Non mais t'es folle ! Jamais j'irai avec vous !

**Saku :** Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas !

Naru : Ouais ! On va bien s'amuser !

Sasu : J'AI DIS NON !

**Saku :** Tant pis, j'y vais qu'avec Naruto !

Sasu : Ok, t'as gagné. - -

Naru : YATTA !

Je prends mon sac puis nous sortons du bâtiment. Sur le chemin, Sasuke et Naruto se disputent encore et toujours. Et c'est encore et toujours moi qui les arrêtent ! Nous arrivons au centre-ville. Pour calmer l'ambiance, je décide de parler du concert.

**Saku :** Vous irez au concert de samedi ?

Sasu : Oui.

Naru : Et moi aussi ! Mon cousin fait partie du groupe !

**Saku :** Ah bon ! Comment se nomme le groupe ?

Naru : Akatsuki rockstar !

Sasu : Tout compte fait, je n'irai pas.

**Saku :** Mais c'est son groupe ! Quel pecnot celui-là ! Il ne m'a même pas dit qu'il viendrait ici !

Naru : Tu connais quelqu'un du groupe ?

**Saku :** Bah, oui ! Et sasuke, t'es vraiment sûr de ne pas venir ?

Sasu : Nnh...

**Saku :** Je prends ça pour un non. Donc on ira tous les trois !

Sasu : J'irai peut-être mais pas avec vous !

Naru : Tant pis, Sakura et moi irons tous les deux, ensemble et sans toi !

Sasuke fronce les sourcils puis s'en va dans un bar. Nous le suivons. Naruto me dit que c'est le bar préféré de Sasuke. Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est le bar où Sasuke va tout le temps. Comme s'il aimait quelque chose. Un pur glaçon ! Ce genre de bar n'est pas ceux que j'apprécie fréquenter mais je préfère rester avec Naruto. Il est tellement amusant, on ne s'ennuis jamais avec lui ! Sasuke part voir des personnes que je ne connais pas. Mais lorsque je les regarde de plus près, je me rends compte que ces têtes me sont familières. Une personne du groupe se rapproche de moi. En tout cas, je suis sûr de connaitre cette personne.

... : Salut Sakura ! Ça va ?

**Saku :** Bien !

Sasu : Tu la connais ?

... : Bien sûr, je la connais comme ma poche !

Naru : il est où Yahiko ?

... : Avec les autres, tu le vois pas ! T'es toujours aussi bête, ma parole !

Sasu : Comment ça se fait que tu la connais ?

**Saku :** Réfléchis !

Sasu : J'aime pas réfléchir.

Naru : T'es le voisin de Sakura !

... : Non !

Sasu : T'es son mec.

**Saku :** Hahahahahaha ! Jamais je sortirais avec lui !

Naruto et Sasuke nous regardent mais n'ont pas trouvé ! J'avais bien raison, ce sont deux imbéciles ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse bien avec eux !

_A suivre..._

* * *

YuMe : Et voilà ! ^^ C'est bien ?

Naru : T'es pas sympa de me mettre la honte devant le groupe ! T.T Sakura a pas le droit de se moquer de moi !

Sasu : Tu crois que t'es le seul peut-être ! Sakura se moque de moi, pas de toi ! t'as qu'a regarder comment elle rigole à la fin !

Naru : Même pas vrai, c''st moi qui souffre le plus !

Sasu : T'es aveugles ou quoi, uzuratonkachi !

Naru : Teme ! C'est toi qu'a de la merde dans les yeux !

YuMe : ça suffit vous deux ! o Y'en a marre de vous entendre, là !

Sasu & Naru : Toi, on t'as pas sonné ! èé

YuMe : OO ? Ok, vous avez gagné le droit de mourir dans la fic ! ce sera maintenant une deathfic ! Désolé mes chers lecteurs...

Sasu &Naru : QUOI ? OO

YuMe : Vous avez bien entendu !

Saku : Ne fais pas ça ! Naruto d'accord, mais pas Sasuke !

Sasu : C'est bon, on arrêtes...

Naru : On sera sage comme une image !

YuMe : Voilà qui est mieux ! Faites vous un calin et un bisous. Et que ça saute !

Sasuke et Naruto fit se que je leur avait demandé, à contrecoeur.

YuMe : Voilà ! C'est bien ! Maintenant je vais écrire ma fic ! Et pas de deathfic ! ^^

Sasu : Tain, elle nous a eu...

Naru : T'es pas sympa, je vais devoir me laver des centaines de fois pour enlever l'odeur de ce mec !

Saku : Bah, voilà ! Tout est bien qui finit bien ! En tout cas, ils ont toujours pas trouvé pourquoi je LE connais...et vous ?

YuMe : Et qui est-ce ? Les réponses dans le prochain chap ! Soyez patient ! Bye !


	5. Incompréhension

Voici la suite de ma superbe fic L'internat de Konoha ! ^o^ Enfin, je préfère quand même le yaoi mais je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette fic !

Vous avez peut-être remarqueé mais j'essaye de mettre beaucoup de délire et de conneries dedans. Je sais pas si c'est bien...enfin voilà !

Je vous laisse lire maintenant ! ^^

* * *

Sasu : Nnh..

**Saku :** Vous êtes vraiment bêtes ou quoi !

... : Ça se voit sur notre visage !

Naru : Sasori ! Dit-nous !

**Saku :** Je suis sa soeur.

Saso : Franchement, je ne vous croyais pas aussi stupide !

Nous finissons par rire, tellement que nous en pleurons ! Jamais ils ne m'ont fait autant rire ! Mais le pire, c'est leur visage ! Ils sont complètement choqués ! Vivement le concert ! Je sens qu'on se marrera bien !

Sasu : O.O ...

Naru : C'est pas possible ! On se connait depuis tellement longtemps et tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu avais une soeur ! En plus, elle est super sympa !

Saso : Je sais. Mais c'est Sakura qui ne voulait pas que j'en parle au groupe. Elle ne voulait pas être connu comme « la soeur d'une star ».

Sasu : Non, c'est plutôt qu'elle ne voulait qu'on se moque d'elle, vu sa couleur de cheveux !

**Saku :** C'est ma couleur naturelle !

Saso : S'il y a quelque chose que je n'aime pas qu'on se moque, c'est bien les couleurs de cheveux de ma soeur !

Sasu : Nnh...

Il me regarde de travers. Je pense qu'il n'apprecie pas qu'un de ses amis se mette de mon côté. Je suis tellement contente de le narguer ! Il le mérite bien ! Nous passons toute l'après-midi dan le bar avec mon frère, le frère de Sasuke, Itachi, le cousin de Naruto, Yahiko, et tout le reste de groupe. Mais il y a une fin à tout. Le soleil se couche, la nuit apparait. Il était 22 heures, environ. L'internat ferme dans peu de temps, il faudrais mieux se presser !

**Saku :** Bon, frero. Je te dit à ce week-end !

Naru : Quoi ? Déjà !

Sasu : Je reste.

**Saku :** Mais l'internat ferme dans peu de temps !

Sasu : Je m'en fout.

Naru : Il faut rentrer ! On vous laisse, les gars !

Nous partons, Naruto força Sasuke en le prenant par le bras. Quel égoïste ! Sasuke n'est vraiment qu'un pur glaçon ! Pourtant il peut être amusant et sympa quand il le veut. Mais, voilà ! C'est Sasuke ! Nous arrivons à l'internat de justesse. Arrivé dans notre chambre, je suis épuisée ! Je vais bien prendre une douche ! Je prépare tout et dès que je commence à entrer dans la salle de bain, je me rappelle que je suis avec des garçons. Mince ! Ça ne me donne plus envie d'en prendre une. Mais je vais boen être obligée !

**Saku :** Je vais prendre une douche, donc ne me déranger pas ! Si quelqu'un essaye d'ouvrir la porte, il ne reconnaitra même plus son visage !

Sasu : ...

Naru : [chuchote] Dommage !

**Saku :** Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Naru : Rien !

Sasu : Pervers.

Naru : Comme si tu ne l'étais pas, toi !

Je ferme la porte à clé (heureusement !). je rentre dans la douche quand j'entend un énorme bruit provenant de la cuisine. Cela devait être encore une dispute entre les deux garçons. Je commence à m'y habituer. Lorsque je sors, je suis soulagée. Personne n'est venu forcer la porte. J'arrive dans la cuisine, et là ...

**Saku :** AHHH ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !

Naru : C'est pas moi, c'est Sasuke !

**Saku :** Me prends pas pour une abruti ! Je sais que t'es aussi fautif que Sasuke !

Naru : Je suis terriblement désolé !

**Saku :** De quoi ?

Naru : Je t'avais promis qu'on dinerait ensemble ce soir.

Sasu : Tant mieux.

**Saku :** Quoi !

Sasu : Nnh ...

Naru : On dînera demain, alors.

**Saku :** Si tu veux.

Naru : Super !

**Saku :** Revenons à nos moutons. Vous nettoyez tout ! Je veux bien que vous vous disputez mais pas en mettant le bordel !

Ça a été long mais il décident de tout nettoyer. Pendant ce temps, je mange. Je meurs de faim ! Le sommeil m'envahie et je pars me coucher. Ils n'ont toujours pas finis de ranger. Tant pis, ils ont intérêt de finir ! Cette nuit j'ai rêver de Sasuke et Naruto. On était inséparable comme les doigts de la main. Si seulement c'est la vérité ! Le réveil est dur. Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke n'est là mais ils ont fini de ranger la cuisine. Un mot se trouve sur la table. C'est de la part de Naruto :

_Sakura,_

_nous avons fini de ranger comme tu nous l'avais demandé._

_Je suis parti avec sasuke tôt car il ne voulait pas te voir._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je le trouve bizarre ces temps-ci._

_De plus, il ne voulait pas que je reste, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je sois seul avec toi. _

_Bon j'espère que tu nous pardonneras, enfin, que tu me pardonneras. _

_À toute à l'heure._

_Naruto._

Quel c** ce Sasuke ! Ne pas avoir envie de me voir ! Je vais le tuer ! Parfois c'est tellement bien d'être à côté de Sasuke ! Je ne suis pas gonflante quand même ! Il a intérêt à avoir un bon argument ! Je me prépare si lentement que l'heure passe plus vite que prévu. Je suis en retard ! Je cours le plus vite possible. Je vais me prendre un sale savon par Kakashi ! Malgré mon retard, je suis contente d'aller en cours, juste pour engueuler Sasuke ! Mais, horreur ! Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, ma place est prise par une fille !

Kakashi : Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !

**Saku :** Mais... que... !

Kakashi : Oui, votre place est dorénavent devant. Juste en face de mon bureau.

C'est pas possible ! Et cette pouf à ma place, c'est qui ! Rien que de la voir, je la déteste ! Ses cheveux rouges m'énervent ! Et je ne parle pas de son visage ! Elle porte des lunettes et elle est maquillée comme une pouf ! Quand je dit que je n'ai pas de chance, et bien c'est vrai ! La nouvelle est une pouf et je ne pourrais pas engueuler Sasuke !

Kakashi : Je te présente Karin, la nouvelle.

Karin : Salut ! [air pouf]

**Saku :** Nnh... [ Elle sait parler le Uchihanien maintenant ! XD ! (merci à y-a-o-i-en-theorie pour cette superbe idée qui est le language de Sasuke ! ^^)]

Je regarde Naruto et Sasuke. Sasuke ne me regarde même pas mais de toute façon, je m'en fout ! Il fait ce qu'il veut ! Quant à Naruto, il est triste, ça se voit sur son visage. C'est sûr que je dois être bien mieux que cette Karin ! La matinée passe si lentement. En plus je ne doit pas dormir, le prof me verrait ! Je déteste cette place ! Les heures finissent par passer et l'heure du midi arrive. Tant mieux !

Tema : Alors ! T'aime bien ta nouvelle place ?

**Saku :** Tu rigoles, là !Je me suis jamais autant ennuyé de ma vie !

Ino : C'est mieux ainsi ! Comme ça, tu n'es plus à côté de Sasuke !

**Saku :** Je ne vois pas le problème ! Il me déteste ! Ce matin, il ne voulait pas me voir !

Hina : Pourquoi ?

**Saku :** Je n'en sais rien.

Ino : On s'en fout ! Tout ce que ça veut dire, c'est que j'ai une rivale en moins !

Tema : Tu devrais lui parler !

**Saku :** Je préfère pas, je suis sûr qu'il va m'envoyer balader !

Nous partons manger quand, soudain, nous croisons ce cher et tendre glaçon ! Je le regarde, furieuse. Il sait que je le regarde mais il continue sa route sans me donner une seul regard. Naruto le suivait. Je lui prend le bras pour lui parler.

Naru : C'est nul que tu ne sois plus à côté de moi !

**Saku :** Je sais, je déteste la place où je suis maintenant !

Naru : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

**Saku :** Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ce matin dans les détails ?

Naru : Euh...oui.

Tema : Ça fait bizarre de vous voir ami !

Naru : Elles savent ?

**Saku :** Oui, je leur ai tout raconté.

Naru : Ah, ok. Ce matin, Sasuke m'a réveillé en me disant que j'étais en retard. Alors je me suis pressé. Je n'ai même pas regardé l'heure. Ce n'est que lorsque j'étais prêt que je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait une heure d'avance. Il m'a ordonné de le suivre et m'a interdit d'aller te réveiller. C'est quand il est sorti que j'ai écrit le message. Il ne sait pas que je t'ai laissé un mot. Ça m'a énervé ! Il est tellement chiant, parfois !

Ino : Tu sais pourquoi il l'a déteste ?

Naru : Déteste ? C'est tout sauf ça ! Je sais qu'il ne la déteste pas.

Ino : Ah oui ? Et comment !

Naru : Pendant toute la matinée, il te regardait, Sakura.

**Saku :** Hein ? Là, je comprends plus rien !

Ino : Elle est sympa la nouvelle ?

Naru : Karin ? M'en parlez pas, c'est une pimbeche ! Elle ne faisait que de draguer Sasuke, qui n'en avait rien à faire comme à chaque fois. Un pur pot de colle, cette meuf !

Ino : Zut ! Une nouvelle rivale !

Naru : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

**Saku :** Laisses tomber, elle parle toute seule.

Naru : Je vais aller manger. Sasuke doit m'attendre ! Salut les filles !

Il regarde tou le monde, y compris Hinata, en souriant. Elle devient automatiquement rouge. Puis il s'en va vers le self. Hinata en est dingue et ça se voit !

Ino : J'aurais du lui demander de me préparer un rendez-vous avec Sasuke !

**Saku :** Il ne veut pas me voir le matin, et il ne cesse de me regarder pendant les cours. C'est complètement contradictoire ! Il faut que je lui parle !

Tema : Oui, bah tu le fera ce soir ! On va d'abord manger !

Pendant tout le déjeuner, je ne pense qu'à une seule et même personne : Sasuke. Les filles discutent entre elles pendant que moi, je rêvasse en me rappelant des mots que Naruto m'a dit. C'est incensé ! Je ne comprendrais jamais Sasuke. Après manger, nous partons en cours. Le temps est passé trop vite à cause d'avoir trop réflechit et pensé. Nous avons TP en SVT avec Yamato. Mon Dieu ! On doit se mettre par deux et c'est le prof qui choisit ! Avec mon manque de peau, je vais être avec Karin !

Yamato : Les groupes sont Naruto et Ino, Tenten et Shoji ...

Je n'écoute même pas les groupes. Je sais juste que pour une fois, j'ai de la veine. Karin est avec Shino. Je vais pas me la payer, heureusement ! Mais lorsque Yamato dit mon nom, j'entend aussi celui mon partenaire. Tout sauf cette personne ! Lui, celui qui me fait refléchir depuis un bout de temps ! Pourquoi Sasuke ! La chance n'est tout compte fait pas avec moi.

Yamato : Mettez-vous avec votre partenaire. Je vais vous donnez les consignes. Durant toute l'année, ces groupes ne changeront pas.

**Saku :** Super ! - -

Sasuke me fait signe de venir. Quel feignant, ce mec ! C'est moi qui doit me déplacer et pas lui. Je sens que l'heure va être longue ! En même temps, je voulais lui parler. Je vais pouvoir lui demander des réponses à mes questions. Il me regarde comme s'il était gêné. Je suis sûre que ça ne lui plaît pas d'être avec moi. Mais il devra faire des efforts puisqu'on sera ensemble pendant l'année entière.

**Saku :** T'aurais pu te déplacé !

Sasu : Les femmes d'abord.

**Saku :** Pecnot !

Le professeur nous donne à tout le monde la feuille de consigne. Nous avons différentes questions en rapport avec les roches qu'il nous a donné juste avant. Je déteste travailler sur les roches. C'est cool, on étudie des caillous ! C'est comme si on étudiais la pelouse ! C'est giga-nul ! Mais je n'ai qu'une seul chose que je dois faire c'est connaître pourquoi Sasuke agit ainsi.

**Saku :** Dis, pourquoi vous vous êtes parti si tôt ce matin ?

Sasu : C'est Naruto.

**Saku :** Mon oeil, il m'a raconté que c'était toi !

Sasu : Ça ne te regarde pas.

**Saku :** Si, ça me regarde ! Tout montre que tu essaie de m'éviter.

Sasu : C'est mon problème.

**Saku :** Parfois tu peux être sympa, mais ce n'est qu'avec Naruto. Pourtant tu ne l'aime pas. Non ?

Sasu : Je ne suis sympa avec personne. Et encore moins avec lui !

**Saku :** Au moins, tu reconnais que t'es un crétin. C'est déjà ça ! En tout cas, tu t'amuse lorsque tu es avec lui.

Sasu : Je ne m'amuse pas.

**Saku :** A bon ? Pourtant tu répond à ces bêtises comme lui, contrairement à ce que tu fais aux autres : rester muet comme une carpe.

Sasu : Nnnh ...

**Saku :** Franchement, au lieu d'être un glaçon, tu pourrais t'amuser et rire. Tu aura moins de rides plus tard.

Sasu : Quoi !

**Saku :** Sourire fait marcher plus de muscles que grimacer, ce qui t'évitera d'avoir des rides plus tard !

Sasu : [sourit] T'es contente maintenant !

**Saku :** Voilà, merci ! Tu vois, c'est mieux de sourire !

Sasu : Je ne vois pas la différence. Mais si c'est pour éviter que tu parle ...

**Saku :** Si tu veux, sourit et j'arrêterais de parler.

Durant toute l'heure de SVT, Sasuke et moi n'avons plus eu de conversation. Mais en échange, Sasuke souriait lorsque je le regardais. Il est vraiment bizarre, ce mec. Mais je vais faire tout pour le rendre amusant et non grincheux. Et ce sera mon défi de l'année !

* * *

YuMe : Voili, voilou ! ^^

Sasu : ...

YuMe : Bah quoi ?

Sasu : Moi ? Sourire ? Mais t'as bu ou quoi, ma parole ! Oo

YuMe : Je sais, c'est pas crédible...mais je l'ai écrit depuis pas mal de temps, alors voilà...

Sasu : Oui, et bah c'est pas moi ça !

YuMe : Mais tu ferais n'importe quoi pour Sakura, non ?

Sasu : ...

YuMe : C'est bien ce que je pensais ! ^^

Sasu : J'me casse ! - -

YuMe : Voilà, laissez-moi des reviews please ! ^^ Arigato !


	6. Le concert

Voilà la suite, enfin ! Désolé si j'ai mi du temps...mais je sais pas faire de liens alors que je voulais en mettre dedans. enfin bon, tant pis, l'adresse est écrite à même ! Il suffira juste à copier puis coller pour y aller. C'est tout ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

Et désolé s'il y a des fautes...

* * *

Nous sommes jeudi soir. Naruto et moi allons manger à Ichiraku, le stand préféré de Naruto. Et oui ! Comme promis, Naruto m'invite à manger. Je me sens tellement proche avec lui et j'aimerais tellement l'être aussi avec Sasuke. Mais ce sera difficile ! Arrivé devant le stand, Naruto sorti de sa poche son porte-monnaie de forme très rigolote, une grenouille pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Elle semblait bien rempli mais ce n'était que mon imagination.

Naru : Crotte ! Je vais devoir manger qu'un seul bol de ramen !

**Saku :**Ça ne va pas ?

Naru : C'est juste que je ne peux payer que deux bols de ramen, un pour toi et un pour moi.

**Saku :**C'est bien ! Non ?

Naru : Normalement j'en prends au moins cinq !

**Saku :**Comment tu fais pour les payer tous ?

Naru : C'est soit Iruka, soit Sasuke qui me les payent.

**Saku :**Ah ! Ok ! Tu te foules pas !

Naru : ...

**Saku :**C'est bon, prend les deux seuls bols que tu peux acheter. Je vais payer le mien.

Naru : Mais, alors c'est comme si je ne t'invitais pas !

**Saku :**Mais si ! Pour moi, tu m'as invitée même si tu ne me payes pas mon bol.

Nous mangeons ensemble, lui ses deux bols et moi mon seul bol. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment il peut manger autant ! Lorsque nous avons fini de manger, je m'aperçoie que Naruto a encore envie de bols. Mais Teuchi, le cuisinier, lui en offre deux autres. Ça se voit qu'ils se connaissent sinon il ne lui en aurait pas offert gratuitement !

Naru : Merci beaucoup !

Teuchi : Oh, mais de rien ! Tu es notre client préféré. Tu es celui qui mange le plus chez nous. Il faut bien t'offrir des récompenses !

Naru : Je vous en remercie !

Lorsque je tourne la tête pour voir la rue sous le ciel étoilé, et malheureusement je trouve Sasuke. Il arrive vers Naruto et moi. Je me demande ce qu'il nous veut.

Sasu : ...

**Saku :**Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?

Sasu : Je n'ai pas le droit de venir manger ?

Naru : C'est bizarre, tu ne mange jamais là !

Sasu : Je peux changer de temps en temps.

**Saku :**Arrêtes tes bêtises et dis-moi pourquoi t'es là.

Sasu : On ne peut rien te cacher. L'internat demande tous les internes maintenant.

Naru : Pourquoi ?

Sasu : Très bonne question. Salut.

**Saku :**Mais attends, on vient avec toi !

Sasu : Qui te dit que j'ai envie de compagnie ?

Naru : De toute façon, on va au même endroit !

Nous partons en direction de l'internat. Sasuke aurait pû nous le dire plus tôt au lieu de faire le mec qui vient juste nous embêter ! Je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous dire. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Nous arrivons dans la salle où tous les internes sont présents. Nous nous asseyons puis Tsunade se lève et commence son discours.

Tsunade : Bonjour à tous et désolé pour vous avoir déranger mais c'est assez important.

Tout le monde : ...

Tsunade : Voilà, nous allons faire une sortie mais nous ne savons pas encore quand elle sera. Les seul problème est que nous ne pourrons emmener tout le monde donc seuls ceux qui ne font pas de bêtises pourront y aller. C'est tout.

Tout le monde : [parle dans tous les sens]

Tsunade : SILENCE !

Tout le monde : ...

Tsunade : Vous pouvez sortir et MAINTENANT ! Je ne veux pas de bavarages ici !

Nous partons vers notre chambre. Naruto est super content, il veut qu'on y aille tous les trois. Il ne pense qu'à ça sur la route. Par contre, Sasuke n'a dit aucun mot depuis tout à l'heure. Je me demande ce qu'il a. En tout cas, moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on aille tous les trois ensemble ! Ce soir, Naruto bouge dans tous les sens, il est trop excité pour dormir.

Naru : C'est trop cool ! On va faire un voyage ! Je suis trop content ! Hourra !

**Saku :**LA FERME ! JE VEUX DORMIR !

Naru : ...

Sasu : pfft ! [Ceux qui n'ont pas compris : se moque de Naruto]

Naru : Urusai, Teme !

**Saku :**J'ai dit quoi !

Naru : Bonne nuit.

Il rentra automatiquement dans son lit. j'ai enfin le calme ! Je vais pouvoir dormir tranquillement ! Demain est un grand jour et je suis pressée d'y être !

Nous voilà enfin ! Ce soir, les filles et moi allons au concert. Ce moment que j'attends depuis longtemps va enfin arriver ! Et en plus, notre prof que nous avons toute l'après-midi est absent, ce qui veut dire que l'on va pouvoir bien se préparer. Pendant la matinée, tout s'est bien passé. Sauf Karin qui ne faisait que de me regarder froidement. Je pense qu'on la mise au courant que je suis dans la même chambre que Sasuke.

Tema : Et les filles ! Et si on allait s'acheter des superbes robes ?

Ino : Je suis partante ! Je vais pouvoir émerveiller mon tendre Sasuke !

**Saku :**Ouai, s'il te regarde !

Ino : Pff ! Jalouse !

**Saku :**Pourquoi je le serais. Je le vois tous les soirs, et même quand il sort de la douche.

Ino : QUOI !

**Saku :**Oui, mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il était juste avec une serviette. Il s'habille toujours dans la salle de bain. Tu n'as pas à crier comme ça !

Hina : Moi , je veux bien venir avec vous.

Tema : Allons-y ! Objectif : une robe chacune.

Ino : Une seule, c'est tout ?

Ten : Si tu peux te les payer toi-même, tu peux !

Karin : Salut les pétasses ! Alors Sakura, je ne savais pas que tu étais un mec ?

**Saku :**Très drôle ! Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse de moi !

Karin : Pfff ! [s'en va]

Tema : ça se voit trop qu'elle te déteste !

Ten : C'est sûr ! Elle est dingue de Sasuke !

Tema : Tu devrais tenter ta chance Sakura ?

**Saku :**A quoi bon ? Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit sympa ! Mais c'est pas gagner avec lui !

Ino : Sasuke est pour moi !

Hina : Allons-y plutôt !

Nous partons vers le centre commercial. Tout le monde a trouvé sa robe, moi icompris. ( pour savoir comment les robes sont, aller sur mon blog où je publie mes fics. C'est YumeLove-ReiyaSenpai sur Skyrock !)

On est toute heureuse. Hinata nous a dit cet après-midi qu'elle viendrait au concert en fin de compte mais ne resterait pas toute la soirée. Sur le chemin du retour, nous passons à coté du bar où Naruto et moi avons trouvé Sasuke, mercredi. Je pense qu'il n'y est pas mais quand je veux tourner la tête, je vois Naruto sortir de là-bas.

Naru : Eh ! Sakura !

**Saku :**Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Naru : Sasuke voulait revenir ici donc je suis aller avec lui et devine quoi !

**Saku :**Quoi ?

Naru : Toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes mercredi sont là ! Tu viens ?

**Saku :**Je sais pas. Les filles peuvent venir ?

Naru : Bien sûr !

Ino : Cool !

Tout le groupe nous suivit. Mon frère est présent. Dès qu'il me voit, il me prend dans ses bras. C'est vrai que je l'aime mais on s'est vu mercredi et c'était il y a pas longtemps !

Saso : Je suis content que tu sois là !

**Saku :**Euh ... oui. Pourquoi est-tu de si bonne humeur ?

Saso : Oh, désolé. Je suis toujours comme ça avant un concert !

Ino : Tu fais parti du groupe de ce soir ?

Saso : Ouai !

Tema : Hum, hum ! Sakura, tu peux nous les présenter ?

**Saku :**Bien sûr ! Voici Sasori, mon frère !

Ten : Ah, je pensais que tu sortais avec !

**Saku :**Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à croire que je sors avec lui !

Ino : Quelqu'un d'autre te l'a dit ?

**Saku :**Oui, Sasuke.

Ita : Qui a parlé de mon frère ?

Saso : C'est juste ma soeur !

Sasu : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ?

Naru : Je les ai invité !

Sasu : Nnnh ...

Hina : On vous dérange ?

Sasu : Et pas qu'un peu !

**Saku :**Tu peux pas te taire !

Ita : Ouah ! C'est la première fille qui lui répond !

Sasu : Urusai.

Yahiko : Bon, c'est pas tout les filles mais il va falloir qu'on répète !

**Saku :**On va vous laisser.

Saso : C'est plutôt nous qui allons vous laissez, on répète autre part.

Ils partent tous ensemble, nous laissant les filles avec Sasuke et Naruto.

Naru : Vous avez fait quoi au centre commercial ?

Tema : Tu le sauras prochainement !

Naru : Allez ! Dites-le moi !

**Saku :**C'est une surprise !

Sasu : Vu les sacs que vous avez, vous avez sûrement fait des achats.

Ino : Oh ! Comment tu as deviné !

Sasu : Vous êtes tellement cruche !

PAF

Ino : Sakura ! Ça va pas ! Tu l'a défiguré !

**Saku :**Mon poing me démangeait ! Et il le méritait !

Naru : Je serais toujours gentil avec toi désormais.

Ten : Je ne te croyais pas comme ça ! Oo

Sasu : ... [lance un regard froid à Sakura]

**Saku :**Quoi ! T'en veux un autre !

Hina : Je crois qu'on va vous laisser.

Tema : Viens Sakura, on s'en va. Évitons un meurtre.

Nous nous en allons dehors. Nous disons au revoir à Naruto qui est triste de notre départ. Malgré la colère que j'ai envers Sasuke, je l'aime beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui trouve mais j'espère qu'on deviendra de bons amis. Pour l'instant, je suis sûr que Sasuke me hais mais plus tard il oubliera. Enfin j'espère.

Nous sommes toutes à l'internat. Nous décidons de faire dans la chambre de Temari, Ino et Hinata une séance coiffure. Ce n'est qu'à huit heure que nous sommes toutes belle, habillées et coiffées. En route pour le concert ! Naruto et compagnie sont déjà parti depuis longtemps. Nous sommes toutes pressées d'y être.

**Saku :**Je suis contente que l'on peut en fait y aller toutes ensemble !

Hina : Moi aussi, je suis contente de venir en fin de compte !

Ino : On est toutes contentes que tu viennes, Hinata !

Tema : On va trop s'amuser ! Wouhou ! [court dans tous les sens]

Ten : On dirait un chimpanzé !

**Saku :**Ah ! J'aperçois les lumières ! On est arrivé !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que tout le groupe court dans la direction des lumières en criant, comme Temari qui était beaucoup plus loin devant. J'espère que cette soirée sera inoubliable ! Mon frère doit être super content que je vienne pour la première fois le voir jouer ! Nous cherchons les garçons. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure que nous les trouvons.

Tema : Ah ! Vous voilà ! On vous cherchait !

Shika : Désolé s'il y a autant de monde ici !

Tema : Très drôle !

Naru : Sakura ! Wouah ! T'es trop belle !

**Saku :**Euh ... Merci.

Naru : Non, vous êtes toutes trop belles ! C'était ça que vous aviez dans les sacs cet aprèm ?

Ten : Exactement.

Les garçons étaient tous habillés détendus, genre chemise ouverte, cravate défaite, ... On pouvait voir le torse de Sasuke. Je ne mets pas longtemps à voir Ino baver en le regardant. Temari et Shikamaru se chamaillent comme toujours, Hinata reste un peu en retrait, Tenten est rouge en face de Neji, et moi, je discute avec Naruto. J'ai l'impression que Sasuke ne cesse de me regarder. J'espère que ce n'est pas vrai car ça me gênerait terriblement.

Naru : Tu sais quoi ? Puisqu'on connait le groupe, on peut aller les voir dans les loges ! C'est cool, non ?

**Saku :**Super ! On a franchement du pot !

Naru : ça tu peux le dire !

Kiba : Eh ! Tout le monde ! Ça va commencer !

Naru : Approchons-nous ! On verra mieux !

Tout le monde avance vers la scène. Sauf qu'ils vont trop vite ! Je les ai perdu de vue. J'ai vraiment pas de chance ! Je les cherche dans tous les sens, aucun signe d'eux. Miséricorde ! Où sont-ils ! Je commence à paniquer lorsqu'une main me prend le bras. Au début, je ne le reconnais pas mais ensuite je finis par identifier ses cheveux couleur ébène, comme ses yeux, et sa chemise ouverte. [Ceux qui ne l'on pas reconnu sont complètement stupide ! ^^ Enfin ça veut plutôt dire qu'ils ne connaissent pas le manga Naruto !]. Je ne sais pas où on va mais je vois juste qu'il nous emmène dans un endroit un peu à l'écart de la scène.

**Saku :**Sasuke ?

Sasu : ...

Il ne dit rien tout au long du chemin. Soudain il me plaque sur un mur. Je ne peut pas m'enfuir, ses mains sont plaquées contre le mur, de chaque côté de moi. Ses yeux n'arrêtent pas de regarder les miens. Il a l'air sérieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je n'aime pas cette situation ! Aidez-moi !

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

...

...

Rien à dire...

...Donnez-moi vos impressions ! Que va-t-il se passer ?

YuMe


	7. Dramatique !

Alors, la suite est enfin là après un long moment d'absence et je m'en excuse ! '

Je vous laisse la lire, pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Saku :** [rouge] Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasu : Je veux des explications.

**Saku :** Quelles explications ?

Sasu : Pourquoi t'es aussi chiante !

**Saku :** Avec toi ?

Sasu : ...

**Saku :** Avant de parler de mon comportement, on va parler du tien. Ok !

Sasu : Je suis normal.

**Saku :** Ah ! Parce que, pour toi, normal c'est éviter tout le monde et regarder tout le monde en classe !

Sasu : Je ne regarde personne en classe.

**Saku :** Mais bien sûr ! C'est pas la version de Naruto !

Sasu : ...

On entend la musique de l'akatsuki rockstar. J'aurais préféré les regarder plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation avec lui. Mais bon ! C'est comme ça ! Je n'ai pas de chance ! [ Toujours à se plaindre ! = = Mais elle est toujours comme ça ! ^^]. En le regardant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est gêné.

**Saku :** D'accord, on arrête d'en parler. Maintenant, on va rejoindre les autres.

Sasu : ...

J'essaye de m'en aller mais il me force à rester au même endroit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? Il veut des explications mais lui n'en donne même pas ! Quel pecnot ! D'un seul coup, je me sens rougir violemment. Il vient de rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Il est en train de m'embrasser ! Mais il est malade ! Il veut sa mort ou quoi ! Pourtant , je le laisse faire. Lorsque le baiser est rompu, il part vers la scène, me laissant seule.

**Saku :** Mais... que...

Je n'en reviens pas ! Il m'embrasse sans me demander mon avis et en plus il me laisse comme ça ! Si je le revois, je le défigure ! Pourtant, j'ai bien aimé. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! Ça va pas, moi ! Je décide d'aller retrouver les autres. J'aperçois Naruto qui me voit, l'air inquiet.

Naru : Tu étais où ? J'ai eu peur !

**Saku :** Euh, je suis aller boire ! ^^'

Naru : J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, moi !

**Saku :** Je suis désolé. Je te préviendrais la prochaine fois. Mais, tu sais, je sais me défendre !

Naru : T'as raison. Je m'inquiète pour un rien.

**Saku :** Au contraire, ça me fait vachement plaisir ! C'est rare que quelqu'un s'inquiète comme ça pour moi, hormis ma mère évidemment.

Naru : [rouge] Bah...euh...de rien.

Je lui sourit. Il est trop mignon quand il est comme ça ! Nous somme au premier rang. Si on veut, on peut toucher les pieds du groupe ! Je me retourne, je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient autant de fans ! Sauf que, en regardant derrière, je vois sur le côté Sasuke. Il ne me regarde pas et tant mieux ! J'aurais trop voulu aller le voir pour le défigurer mais je préfère que l'ambiance reste comme elle est. Pas besoin de créer un drame pour si peu. Naruto me regarde puis avance ses lèvres vers une de mes oreilles.

Naru : Qu'es-ce que tu as à regarder comme ça Sasuke ?

**Saku :** Hein, mais je le regarde pas !

Naru : [triste] Franchement, vous êtes tous les deux pareils.

**Saku :** Pareil que lui ! Alors là, jamais !

Naru : Tu l'aimes bien ?

**Saku :** C'est Sasuke qui t'a demandé de me poser cette question !

Nar : [rouge] N...non ! Pas du tout !

**Saku :** [soupir]... Il m'énerve !

Naru : Et moi ?

**Saku :** Je t'aime bien. Mais pourquoi ces questions ?

Naru : Pour rien.

Notre conversations s'arrête lorsqu'une des chansons du groupe commence. Je commence à avoir soif. Je me dirige vers le stand de boisson lorsque Naruto me prend le bras. Ah, oui ! J'ai oublié de lui dire.

**Saku :** Je vais chercher à boire. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Naru : Bah, je viens avec toi. Je pourrais voir sur place.

**Saku :** Ok.

Nous arrivons au stand. Je prends une boisson rafraichissante, Naruto aussi. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre d'alcool. De toute façon, je n'en prendrais jamais pour l'instant. Nous buvons lorsqu'une certaine personne arrive vers nous.

Karin : Salut, malabar !

Oh, cette fille me cherche ! Si elle continue, elle va s'en prendre plein la tronche ! Elle porte une robe très courte, comme moi. [voir le chapitre sur mon blog si vous voulez voir comment elle est]

**Saku :** Oh ! Que me veut cette magnifique gentillesse ?

Karin : Tu es ridicule ! Cette robe m'irait mieux à moi qu'à toi ! Tu est tellement moche !

Naru : Répètes un peu !

**Saku :** Ne te mêles pas de ça, Naruto. C'est entre elle et moi.

Karin : Qu'est- ce qu'elle veut le malabar ?

**Saku :** Ne joues pas avec mes nerfs, tu vas le regretter.

Karin : Ah oui ? Et comment ?

Elle se rapproche de moi. Elle veut la guerre ! Je met une main sur le torse de Naruto, signe qu'il doit se reculer. Il le fait mais contre son gré. Je sens que ça va tourner au drame mais c'est elle qui me cherche ! Tout sera de sa faute.

**Saku :** Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Karin : Arrêtes ! [ricane] ça ne te va pas de parler comme ça !

SPLASH

Karin : AHHH ! Petite garce !

**Saku :** Tu me cherches, tu me trouves !

Sous le coup, je lui ai lancé mon thé glacée en pleine tronche. Sa robe est complètement trempée. Son maquillage dégouline sur son visage. C'est à se tordre de rire, mais je garde mon sérieux. Je pense qu'elle va se venger, mais je suis prête. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue.

Karin : Tu l'auras voulu !

**Saku :** Viens, je t'attends !

Elle se lance sur moi, comme une furie. Plusieurs personnes se sont rapprochées pour admirer notre bataille. Je lui tire les cheveux, elle se met à crier et fait de même sur moi. Franchement, elle ne gagnera pas si elle m'imite ! Surtout que je déteste quand on fait ça ! Elle me pousse et je tombe par terre sans pouvoir l'éviter. Je commence à me relever lorsque je la voit une main en l'air. Je vais me prendre un gifle. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de le faire que une certaine personne lui retient son bras.

Sasu : Laisses-la tranquille. Vous êtes pitoyables, toutes les deux !

Karin : [rouge] Mais ... je ...

Sasu : Tais-toi, tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une de mes mains me démange. Et surtout qu'elle ne verra pas le coup arriver, je décide de tenter ma chance. Jamais je n'aurais essayer d'éviter de faire ça ! J'en rêve plutôt ! Mon poing finit par atterrir sur la face de l'horrible Karin qui en tombe par terre. Je suis heureuse ! Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux ! Sauf que Sasuke se retourne vers moi et me prend un bras dans chacune des ses mains.

Sasu : Laisses-la. Ça ne sert à rien.

**Saku :** ça se voit qu'elle ne t'a pas cherché !

Il me regarde intensément. Je me sens rougir, sa proximité est trop pour moi. Je me débat pour qu'il me lâche puis je m'écarte.

**Saku :** C'est bon ! Lâches-moi !

Sasu : ...

Je le regarde, furax. Je pars ensuite en direction des filles qui me regarde, super choquées par mon comportement. Je déteste sentir pleins de regards rivés sur moi, mais là, j'y peux rien. C'est de ma faute. La prochaine fois, je réfléchirais avant d'agir.

Tema : Wouah, je ne te croyais pas comme ça !

Ino : Et moi donc !

Hina : Je ... je suis... cho...choquée.

**Saku :** Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça.

Je m'en vais loin d'elles pour être tranquille. Les voir comme ça m'énerve. Il faut que je me calme. Et en plus, qu'est-ce qu'il a Sasuke à toujours me regarder ? Il n'était pas comme ça avant ! Et puis, cette Karin, si je la revois, elle ne se reconnaîtra plus ! Me calmer est ma première intention car si je continue comme ça, je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un. La soirée continue. Le scandale est passé. Plus personne n'en parle. Moi je suis de côté, loin de la scène car Karin y est. En plus elle se colle à Sasuke. Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'en fout carrément ! Je commence à m'ennuyer mais quelqu'un s'approche de moi.

Saso : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Saku :** Ah, c'est toi. Tu ne joue plus ?

Saso : Ben non ! C'est le tour d'un autre groupe !

**Saku :** Ah.

Saso : Tu devrais venir avec nous, on s'amuse bien !

**Saku :** Je préfère pas. Un scandale, c'est déjà assez. Pas besoin d'en faire un second.

Saso : Je n'ai pas suivi ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

**Saku :** C'est juste que je me suis en quelque sorte battue avec une s*****.

Saso : Ah, d'accord. Et c'est pour ça que tu reste en retrait ?

**Saku :** Cette soirée est pourrie ! J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir.

Saso : Ne dis pas ça ! J'étais sur scène quand même !

**Saku :** Bah, à part ça, c'était pourri !

Saso : Viens avec moi au lieu de rester là à te lamenter sur ton sort !

Sans même pouvoir lui répondre, il me prend ma main et m'entraîne dans la foule. Heureusement, nous sommes loin de Karin. Les autres sont tout devant et nous, nous sommes derrière. Je pense que mon frère a compris avec qui je me suis engueulée. Je commence à retrouver le sourire. En même temps, mon frère est un pro pour ça ! Il ne cessait de me remonter le moral avant. Mais c'est du passé. N'empêche, ça m'a manqué ! Nous nous mettons à danser tous les deux ensemble, le sourire aux lèvres. La fatigue s'installa et je finis par m'arrêter de danser et je pars en direction du bar. Mon frère me rejoint.

**Saku :** Merci, frérot. Sans toi, je deviendrais un cauchemar ambulant.

Saso : Oh, mais de rien ! Les frères sont fait pour ça, non !

**Saku :** Si ! T'as complètement raison !

Saso : Je pense que je vais rentrer. J'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain.

**Saku :** Oh non ! Ne me laisses pas seule !

Saso : Tu a Naruto et Sasuke, non ?

**Saku :** Mais c'est pas pareil avec toi. Ça ma tellement manquée, ces moments avec toi !

Saso : Je te promet qu'on se reverra ! Je t'appelle quand on aura une prochaine date de concert et on s'amusera, ok ?

**Saku :** D'accord. À la prochaine, alors.

Saso : Portes-toi bien. Et si Naruto ou Sasuke t'embête, tu m'appelle et je leur botterais le cul ! Ok !

**Saku :** Comptes sur moi !

Saso : Oh, j'oubliais ! Tu est ravissante ! Et tu le seras toujours.

**Saku :** [rougie] Merci.

Puis, il s'en va. Le temps passe plus longtemps sans lui. Je commence à m'endormir, je ferais mieux de rentrer. Sauf que Naruto arrive vers moi.

Naru : C'est nul ! Tout le groupe est parti, on peut plus être dans les loges !

**Saku :** Je sais.

Naru : Ah ! C'était là qu'il était, Sasori !

**Saku :** Je pense que je vais rentrer.

Naru : Déjà ? Oo Mais la soirée n'est pas encore finie !

**Saku :** Je suis fatiguée. Je te dis à demain.

Puis, je pars vers l'internat. Demain, je rentre chez moi. Enfin ! J'ai besoin de repos depuis longtemps. Même si ça que depuis peu que les cours ont commencés, j'ai trop l'impression que ça des mois ! Je me couche dans mon lit. Ni Sasuke et Naruto n'est présent dans la chambre. Je suis seule. C'est étrange, mais je'ai l'impression qu'un vide est présents lorsqu'ils ne sont pas là. Je m'endort très vite, sans les entendre revenir.

Naru : Saku-chan ! Lèves-toi !

**Saku :** Mmmmh...quoi...

Naru : Il est dix heures. Ton train est à quel heure ?

[c=#f2549e]Saku : Dix heure... DIX HEURES ? Oo Mais je suis en retard !

Naru : Il est à dix heure ?

**Saku :**Non, mais il est dans une demi heure !

Naru : Ah, bah le notre aussi !

**Saku :** Quoi ? Vous prenez le même train ?

Sasu : Ouai...ça te dérange ?

**Saku :** Non, mais vous prenez lequel ?

Naru : Euh...celui de Suna.

**Saku :** Vous habitez à Suna ?

Naru : Non, moi, j'habite dans la ville juste avant, et Sasuke juste après.

**Saku :** Moi, j'habite à Suna. Ça veut dire qu'on prend le même train ?

Naru : Cool !

Sasu : Hn...

**Saku :** Mais, c'est vous que j'avais entendu dans le train à la rentrée !

Naru : Oui, j'avais passé la journée chez Sasuke !

_FLASH BACK_

_... : Allez ! T'es chiant ! Laisses-moi ta place, j'aime pas être debout !_

_... : C'est ça, causes toujours, baka._

_... : Mais ça fait une demi-heure que je suis debout ! _

_... : Et alors._

_... : Je te déteste ! Pffiou, l'année va être longue._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Naru : Bah je sais pas, peut-être.

Sasu : Sûrement, avec Naruto, ça ne pouvais être que nous !

Naru : Teme !

**Saku :** Taisez-vous ! Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que je m'active !

Je fais mes bagages en quatrième vitesse, puis lorsque nous sommes prêts, nous partons en direction de la gare. Nous courons tellement vite que je me casse la gueule. Y manquait plus que ça. Nous arrivons mais, manque de chance, notre train n'est plus là. Et comme par hasard, il n'y en a pas d'autre avant ce soir ! Comment je vais faire ?

* * *

YuMe : Et bien, pauvre Sakura ! Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ?

Naru : Et bien c'est simple, elle va...

Saku : Mais, tais-toi abruti ! Tu vas gâcher la surprise !

Sasu : ça serait pas nouveau de toute façon.

Naru : Urusai, teme !

YuMe : Alors, vous avez une petite idée ?


	8. Un glaçon plutôt sympa

Voici la suite tant espéré par certaines personnes ! ^^ Je sais que je ne suis pas très rapide pour poster et j'en suis terriblement désolé ! ' Je vais essayer d'améliorer ça...

Sinon bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! ^^

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ne m'as toujours pas donné son petit monde du nom de Naruto ! T_T

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un glaçon plutôt sympa.

**Saku :** Comment je vais faire maintenant !

Naru : Et nous, tu crois quoi ! On a aussi rater le train j'te signale !

Sasu : Hnn... C'est pas possible !

J'ai l'impression que Sasuke insinue que tout est de ma faute. Mais je ne dis rien puisque rien ne prouve que j'ai raison. Je lâche ma valise au sol, brutalement. Cela fait un bruit pas possible et les deux garçons me regardent, avec une tête voulant dire « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! ».

Naru : ça va pas la tête !

**Saku :** Si, elle va très bien ! C'est juste que je réfléchie à comment je vais faire !

Naru : Oui, bah, la prochaine fois ne fais pas autant de bruit ! Ah, tiens ! Y'a Kiba ! EH, KIBA !

Kiba : Mmh ?

Il cours droit vers Kiba , me laissant avec Sasuke. Je me demande ce qu'il veut lui dire. Mais bon, ce ne sont pas mes oignons. Pourtant, voilà, je suis d'une nature curieuse !

**Saku :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Sasu : Il doit sûrement négocier pour aller chez Kiba.

**Saku :** Hein ! Il nous laisse tomber comme ça ?

Sasu : Rectification : on te laisse tomber.

Il commence à s'en aller vers la sortie, sa valise en main. Mais où il va comme ça ? Alors là, cette fois-ci, je me fais pas avoir ! Il ne va pas me larguer comme une chaussette ! Je file vers lui et lui attrape le bras.

**Saku :** Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

Sasu : Je rentre chez moi.

**Saku :** A pieds ?

Sasu : Non, je vais chez mon frère.

**Saku :**: Tu fais comme Naruto, en fait ! Un idiot de première qui n'en a rien à battre de moi !

Sasu : Je ne suis pas idiot !

**Saku :** Alors, aides-moi !

Sasu : Hnn... Bon t'as gagné ! Suis-moi.

Il pars en dehors de la gare, moi le suivant de près. Je me demande si son frère sera avec tout le groupe. J'aimerais bien, mais faut pas trop rêver. Au bout d'un moment on finit pas être en face de la demeure. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais elle est pas mal. Il ouvre la porte et me dit :

Sasu : Vas-y rentre.

**Saku :** ...

Nous entrons à l'intérieur et Itachi montre le bout de son nez. Quand il nous voit, il fait un air surpris. Je pense qu'il doit se demander pourquoi on est là.

Ita : Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Sasu : Parce qu'on a pas le droit ?

Ita : Si, mais ...

**Saku :** On a raté notre train.

Ita : Parce que vous prenez le même ?

Sasu : Oui, malheureusement.

**Saku :** C'est bizarre mon poing me démange ![/c]

Sasu : C'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Ita : [se jetant sur moi] Je t'adore !

**Saku :** Oo ?

Ita : C'est tellement rare que Sasuke se fasse rembarrer comme ça par une fille ! C'est même étrange !

Et c'est à ce moment que je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier, pendant le concert. Je me met soudainement à rougir et Itachi le remarque sans difficulté. Mais quel idiote, il va penser à des choses qui ne faut pas ! Et puis pourquoi je rougie autant !

Ita : Mmmh...d'accord...

Sasu : Qu'est-ce que tu insinue !

Ita : Oh, rien ! Vous [nous montre du doigt chacun notre notre tour] ?

**Saku :** Pas du tout ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Sasu : Hn.. je monte dans ma chambre.

Ita : Tu viens pas dire bonjours au mecs ?

Sasu : Hnn...

**Saku :** Moi, je veux bien !

En tout cas, je préfère rester avec tout le groupe qu'avec juste Sasuke. Et puis, ils sont plutôt sympa ! Et je pense que Sasuke ne veut pas que je vienne avec lui. Je l'ai quand même un peu forcé. C'est pas rien, il m'en veut peut-être ! Itachi me conduit vers la salle où tout le monde se trouve. Sur le chemin, j'envoie un message à ma famille par téléphone. Vu le caractère de ma mère, elle va appeler la police si je ne la préviens pas.

Dei : Oh ! Sakura ! [souris]

Yahi : Super ! On va s'amuser !

Saso : Bah, tu ne devrait pas être à la maison ?

**Saku :** Si, mais j'ai manqué mon train. Ne vous moquez pas !

Dei : Bah, on se moque pas ! Tant mieux comme ça tu vas passer la nuit ici !

**Saku :** Euh...

Yahi : Tu dors pas ici ?

Ita : Tu peux, si tu veux. En tout cas, ça ne me gêne pas !

**Saku :** J'en sais rien. Pourquoi pas.

Kisa : Oué, mais elle dort où !

Ita : Euh... c'est vrai que vous prenez toute la chambre d'ami...

Dei : T'as qu'a demander à Sasuke. S'il est gentil, il voudra bien.

**Saku :** Je préfère pas.

Yahi : Pourquoi ? Il va pas te manger !

**Saku :** Laissez tomber.

Ita : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ?

**Saku :** M...mais rien !

Dei : Mouai...Tu nous cache quelque chose.

Je commence de nouveau à rougir. Ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi faut toujours que je rougisse, surtout devant tout le groupe ? Soudain on entend des bruits de pas arriver vers nous. Ça ne être que Sasuke. Il ouvre la porte du salon (oui, nous sommes dans le salon de l'appartement) et tout le monde le regarde comme s'il était un extraterrestre sorti de nulle part. Il tire un regard surpris en les voyant comme ça.

Sasu : Quoi, j'ai un bouton sur le visage ?

Dei : [lui saute dessus] Qu'as-tu fait à notre chère Sakura !

Sasu : AH ! Mais ça va pas de me sauter dessus comme ça !

Une bataille identique à celle entre Sasuke et Naruto débute sous mes yeux entre le deux hommes. Franchement, Deidara n'est pas mieux que Naruto ! Mais il est tellement sympa ! Faut pas oublier qu'il se bat pour moi, quand même ! Bon, Oublions ! Je décide de les séparer comme avec Naruto et Sasuke, de peur que cela ne tourne autrement.

**Saku :** C'est bon, Deidara ! T'as pas besoin de faire ça, c'est pas important !

Dei : Mais...dis-moi au moins ce qu...[main de Saku devant sa bouche]..Mmh ! MMmmh ! C'est bon, je dis rien !

Sasu : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux !

**Saku :** Laisses tomber ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

Ita : Bon, Sasuke, est-ce que tu veux bien héberger Sakura cette nuit ?

Sasu : Hein ! Comment ça ? Tu veux dire...

Yahi : Attention ! Tu es un homme alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Sasu : Hnn...J'ai interdiction de refuser, n'est-ce pas !

Dei : T'as tout compris !

**Saku :** t'es pas obligé de dire oui, je, partirais si tu ne veux pas.

Dei : Non, tu ne partiras pas !

Yahi : T'es super drôle et sympa, on veut pas que tu partes !

**Saku :** M...mais... On va pas l'obliger !

Sasu : C'est bon ! Tu peux !

Sous le choc, les deux abrutis (Deidara et Yahiko) sautent de joie en me regardant. Ils sont vraiment irremplaçable ! La matinée se fini de cette manière, et la journée se termina vite, et je me retrouve dans la chambre de Sasuke. Pour le moment, je suis seule. Je prépare mon lit, Sasuke est parti prendre une douche. Il ne va pas tarder à revenir. Malgré que je soit heureuse de rester avec le groupe, je ne cesse d'oublier le moment où Sasuke m'a embrassé. Je rougie. Purée ! Faites qu'il n'arrive pas tout de suite, j'aurais l'air de quoi, moi ! Pourquoi faut toujours que je rougisse au mauvais moment ! J'essaye de me calmer. Passer toute la nuit où Sasuke est proche me rend mal à l'aise. Et puis si Ino sait je suis allé chez Sasuke et que j'ai dormi dans la même chambre que lui, ce sera la catastrophe ! On frappe à la porte de la chambre.

_Dialogue à travers la porte_

Ita : Tout va bien ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

**Saku :** Oui !

Ita : Tant mieux, alors. De toute façon, si t'as besoin de quelque chose, y'aura Sasuke. Bonne nuit !

**Saku :** Bonne nuit.

Sasu : Qu'est-ce que tu fout ! Enlèves-moi tout de suite ce putain de micro de la porte !

Ita : O..oui...mais si...?

Sasu : Tu crois quoi ! Allez, va faire dodo ! Bonne nuit !

Ita : [dans sa barbe] Bonnenuit...

Il entre dans la chambre lorsque Itachi est parti dans la sienne. Mon cœur s'accélère dès qu'il a fermé la porte après y être entré. Il me regarde intensément mais finit par regarder ailleurs. Il est trop beau ! Ah oui, je ne vous est pas dit mais Sasuke est juste en serviette. Il a du oublier que je suis là. Ino va me tuer si elle sait la moindre chose !

Sasu : Euh...

**Saku :** Je vais sortir si tu veux.

Sasu : Non, non. Pas la peine.

Hein ? Oo il est dingue ! Il va pas s'habiller devant moi quand même ! Non, il n'est pas comme ça ! Il va s'en aller, j'en suis sûre ! Sauf que sous mes yeux, Sasuke commence à enlever sa serviette. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, sous le choc mais ce n'est que de courte durée. Et oui ! Sasuke est en boxer en-dessous ! Il a tout prévu ce malin !

Sasu : Quoi ? Tu croyais quoi !

**Saku :** R...rien ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais imaginer cela !

Sasu : Comment tu me regardais.

**Saku :** [rouge] Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Sasu : Moi qui pensait que tu étais différente des autres filles...

PAF

**Saku :** Ne redis plus jamais ça !

Sasu : [venant de se prendre un coup]Mmph...

Je me couche dans mon lit, en recouvrant ma tête avec le drap. Ce qu'il peut être con des fois ! Quel macho celui-là ! Comment j'ai fait pour tomber a... mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ! Il a intérêt à me laisser tranquille ! Il m'énerve, je ne veux pas lui parler. Malgré tout, Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher de soulever la couverture pour pouvoir me parler.

**Saku :** Laisses-moi !

Sasu : Je...désolé.

**Saku :** ...

Sasu : Je n'ai pas envi de dormir. Tu veux que l'on fasse quelque chose, comme par exemple, discuter ?

**Saku :** Mmmh...je sais pas.

Malgré ma réponse peu positive, nous finissons par discuter de tout et de rien.

**Saku :** Ce que ma mère peut être chiante des fois !

Sasu : Tu en a une, c'est déjà ça.

**Saku :** Parce que toi ...?

Sasu : Oui, mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais petit, et Itachi s'est occupé de moi après.

**Saku :** Oh...je suis désolé.

Sasu : T'inquiète. En fait, tu n'a pas de frère ou soeur ?

**Saku :** Hormi, Sasori, non. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être fille unique vu que Sasori n'est jamais à la maison.

Sasu : Pareil pour moi, je n'ai que Itachi. Mais, par contre, il est toujours là.

**Saku :** C'est normal, tu vis avec lui.

Sasu : En fait, pourquoi t'as décidé de rester dormir ici ?

**Saku :** Ce n'est pas moi, ce sont les gars qui m'ont supplié de dormir. Tu les connais !

Soudain, quelque chose me revient en tête : le concert. Pourquoi je pense encore au moment où il m'a embrassé ! Ça m'énerve ! Mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir, quelque chose qui me turlupine le cerveau. Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé et surtout pourquoi s'est éclipsé comme ça en me laissant toute seule ? J'ai drôlement envi de la lui poser mais vaut mieux pas. Sauf que mes lèvres bougent toutes seules.

**Saku :** Dis-moi, il y a quelque choses qui me tracasse.

Sasu : Vas-y.

**Saku :** Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé pendant le concert ?

Il me regarde, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de question. Ses yeux sont fixés sur moi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il va répondre. Franchement, pourquoi j'ai dis ça, je ne voulais pas. Maudites lèvres ! En le regardant, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me répondre.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_ Voilà, je sais, encore je l'ai finis très mal ! Grosse sadique que je suis !

Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, la suite arrivera assez rapidement vu qu'elle déjà écrite tout comme le chapitre encore d'après ! ^^

Voilà, bisous à tous ! X)

YuMe


	9. Maladresse

Hello everybody ! Voici la suite que j'aurais du mettre depuis pas mal de temps. Désolé pour le retard...^^'

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi...Mais l'espoir fait vivre ! X)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Maladresse

Sasu : Parce que je n'avais pas le droit ? Surtout que tu avais l'air d'apprécier.

**Saku :** Ce...ce n'est pas vrai !

Sasu : Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?

**Saku :** [Rouge]...Tu... tu m'avais coincé entre le mur et toi !

Sasu : XD ![ C'est rare ! Oo]

**Saku :** Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? èé

Sasu : Comment t'essaye de trouver un argument juste pour montrer que tu n'as pas apprécié ! C'est tellement hilarant !

**Saku :** Ne te moques pas de moi ou tu en subira les conséquences !

Sasu : Quelles conséquences ?

**Saku :** Celles-là !

PAF

Et voilà, Sasuke se prend une claque de ma part ! Il l'a bien cherché de toute façon ! Quel idiot ! Il ne sait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre avec les filles !

Sasu : Tu aurais pu faire moins fort !

**Saku :** Tu m'as cherché ! Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais !

Sasu : Je dors. J'ai plus envi de parler.

**Saku :** Eh ! Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

Sasu : Je suis sûr que tu connais la réponse, donc pas besoin de te la dire.

**Saku :** Je ne la connais pas, espèce d'abruti !

Sasu : Réfléchie, petite sotte ! Bonne nuit.

Puis il se retourne, dos à moi maintenant. Il veut bien me faire comprendre qu'il ne dira rien d'autre. Je décide de me coucher aussi. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autres ? Je ne réussis pas, malgré tout, à trouver le sommeil. Ce qu'il m'a révélé me tracasse assez. Et j'essaie de savoir pourquoi il m'a embrassé. Mais je suis sûr que je n'ai pas la réponse ! Il ne veux juste rien me dire, trop peur pour sa fierté Uchihesque ! Cela fait longtemps que notre conversation s'est arrêtée. Au moins deux heure. Je regarde vers l'endroit où dort Sasuke et m'aperçoit qu'il s'est retourné entre-temps, sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je peux désormais admirer son splendide visage. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je me mets de dos automatiquement après cette pensée soudaine. Puis je finis par m'endormir, trop fatiguée.

Au réveil, Sasuke n'est plus dans son lit. Il aurait pu me réveiller quand même ! Toujours pareil ce mec ! Je me lève, fais mon lit puis je rentre dans la salle de bain en prenant une serviette avec moi. Manque de chance...

**Saku : **Ah ! Dé...désolé.

Sasuke se tient devant moi, nu. Il a juste eu le temps de mettre le rideau de la douche devant...enfin vous voyez ! Il rougit, c'est rare de le voir comme ça. Je suis en rêve ! Sasuke, en face de moi, sans habit, c'est inimaginable ! Je suis en train de le fixer depuis assez longtemps. Faut que j'arrête, sauf que je n'y arrive pas. Je suis comme absorbé par son corps. J'ai l'impression de rougir aussi. Il va tout de suite remarquer que j'ai un faible pour lui !

Sasu : Euh...ça ne t'ennuierais pas d'arrêter de me fixer de cette manière !

**Saku :** Pa...pardon !

Je réussis à dévier mon regard vers le lavabo. Franchement, pourquoi je regarde ce truc ! C'est nul, ça sert juste à se laver les mains ! Qui pourrais être fasciné par cette objet ? Sasuke va me prendre pour une folle !

Sasu : Si tu pouvais sortir pour que je m'habille.

**Saku :** Oui !

Je ferme automatiquement la porte. Je m'adosse à la porte, encore sous le choc. Mon dieu, c'est foutu ! C'est certain qu'il pense que je l'aime ! Oublie ! Oublie ! C'est rien, juste un rêve ! Ou plutôt un fantasme ! Calme-toi. Je glisse pour m'asseoir par terre, mon dos contre la porte. Ma tête est dans mes jambes. Sauf que, comme une pas-douée, la porte s'ouvre et je tombe à la renverse. Sasuke ne m'a pas vu et tombe sur moi (la porte s'ouvre vers l'extérieur). Donc Sasuke est sur moi. Sa tête est sur mon buste, comme un endormi.

Sasu : [lève la tête] Aïe...

**Saku :** Désolé, désolé !

J'aurais voulu m'enfuir mais puisque je suis en-dessous, je ne peux pas bouger d'un pouce. Sasuke me regarde de ses yeux onyx. Putain, ils sont trop beau ! Il faut à tout prix que je me calme ! Même que je m'éloigne le plus de lui. Je vais partir maintenant. Ainsi, je ne le croiserais plus du week-end.

Sasu : On t'a pas appris à ne jamais rester derrière une porte ?

**Saku :** .../

Sasu : Ce que tu peux être collante !

**Saku :** Je te signale que c'est toi qui est sur moi !

Sasu : C'était ironique. Faut toujours qu'on se bouscule.

**Saku :** Ah...J'aimerais bien me lever.

Il se met debout, puis m'aide à me relever.

**Saku :** Désolé pour tous ces problèmes. Je vais partir, comme ça je ne serais plus aussi collante, comme tu le dis !

Sasu : Fais comme tu veux, mais on prend le même train, donc ce ne sera pas maintenant que mon magnifique visage t'éblouira.

**Saku :** ça va les chevilles !

Sasu : Avoues que j'ai raison.

**Saku :** Te vantes pas trop ! Comme si c'était vrai !

Sasu : Mais bien sûr ! Je te fais de l'effet, ça se voit.

**Saku :** Non, mais tu rigoles ! Loin de là ! è/é

Sasu : Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu me fixais tout à l'heure ?

**Saku :** C'est parce que voir un homme dévêtu, ça choque !

Sasu : Oui, Oui ! Je te crois ! - -

Je pars direct vers la salle de bain. J'entre dans la douche pour me détendre. C'est décidé, je ne le croiserais plus ! Dès que je suis prête, je sors de la salle de bain et range mes affaires en quatrième vitesse. Quand je descends, Deidara vient me parler.

Dei : Bah, tu pars déjà ?

**Saku :** Oui.

À peine après avoir répondu, je le dépasse pour arriver devant la porte d'entrée.

Dei : Tu peux pas rester un peu plus ? Tu est montée rapidement sans rester longtemps avec nous.

**Saku :** Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester ici.

Dei : Qu'est-ce que Sasuke t'a fait !

**Saku :** Aaahh...pourquoi tu ramènes toujours la faute sur Sasuke !

Dei : Bah, y'avait que lui dans ta chambre.

Je le regarde furieusement. Je doit péter un câble. Deidara ne m'a rien fait et je l'engueule comme une vielle chaussette pourrie. Je marche vers la gare. Heureusement que je n'ai pas aperçu Sasuke dans la demeure quand je suis sorti de la douche ! Et aucune trace de Sasuke dans la gare, ni même dans le train que j'ai pris. Il a du décider de prendre le suivant. Bonne solution de sa part ! Dès que je suis rentré de chez moi, mes parents me demandent où est-ce que j'ai dormi et tralala. J'en ai tellement marre que je les envoie chier et monte directement dans ma chambre. Je regarde le plafond en pensant à tous les moments qui se sont produits avec Sasuke. Au bout d'un moment, je m'endors et me réveille vers midi, la tête dans le cul.

**Saku :** Merde !

Je descends et toute ma famille me regarde.

Mère de Saku : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit pour t'endormir toute la matinée ?

**Saku :** C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

Je ne vous ai pas dit mais, à force de blablater, Sasuke et moi, on s'est couché très tard. Et quand je dis très tard, c'est très tard. Donc c'est pour cette raison que je me suis endormi. Mais même si je leur dis ça, ils ne me croiront pas. Mes parents sont choqués, surtout ma mère. Quoique je leur dise, il resteront sur le même point de vue, qui n'est pas très catholique si je peux le dire ! Du coup, ils m'interdisent désormais de dormir chez quiconque. Et pour les soirées, je préfère ne pas leur demander, sinon ils vont m'interdire de sortir. Je déteste ma famille, enfin mes parents ! Mon frère, c'est autre chose. Lui, au moins, il me croit quand il m'a appelé pour savoir la vérité (mes parents ont tout de suite appelé mon frère quand ils se sont inventés leur opinion débile). Je suis même sorti de la maison rejoindre mon frère qui était en ville.

Saso : Tu comprends pourquoi je suis partie rapidement de la maison maintenant.

**Saku :** Oh oui !

Mon frère a sa journée de libre alors il décide de rester avec moi pour passer du bon temps, comme on le faisait avant. Nous avons fait les magasins où chacun rigolaient de l'autre parce qu'on a décidé d'essayer des vêtements que jamais on mettrait. Et c'est beau à voir ! Après ce moment amusant, nous sommes allé dans un café se reposer.

**Saku :** Il m'énerve, tu peux pas imaginer combien !

Saso : Mais que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu soit en rogne ?

**Saku :** Tout et rien en même temps. Il me cherche tout le temps !

Saso : A par ça, ça va ?

**Saku :** Oui. Naruto est sympathique et les filles aussi. Tu me dira quand sera votre prochain concert. Je viendrais, on s'était bien amusé tout les deux !

Saso : Oh, pour ça, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te préviendrais dorénavant. Mais tu risque d'attendre, on en a aucun en vue pour l'instant.

**Saku :** C'est pas grave, on ferades sorties entre filles.

Saso : Avec moi ! Oo

**Saku :** Mais non ! Avec Temari, Ino et Hinata. Sans oublier Tenten. Ce que tu peux être bête des fois !

Saso : Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut pas que je rate mon train ! Je te dis à plus !

**Saku :** Ouais, tu m'appelle quand tu reviens sur Suna pour qu'on se refasse ça. J'en ai bien besoin en ce moment.

Saso : No problem.

Puis il part en route vers la gare. La semaine se passe lentement mais heureusement j'évite dès que je le peux Sasuke. Je ne le voit très peu, voir pas du tout, chaque jour. Le soir, je me couche tôt, évitant de parler à Sasuke. Le week-end arrive finalement. Enfin ! Mais, dommage ! Mon frère ne m'appelle pas. Je vais m'emmerder toute seule. Je passe mes deux journée sur mon lit à penser à rien. Les deux semaines qui suivent sont les même. J'évite Sasuke et mon frère n'est pas dispo le week-end. N'empêche que Temari et Ino m'ont inviter à voir un film. Hinata et Tenten ne peuvent pas. Mais tant pis, je les inviterais toutes les deux la semaine prochaine à faire une soirée pyjama. Et elles ont accepté.

_La soirée pyjama_

Ten : Pourquoi tu n'as pas invité Temari et Ino ?

**Saku :** Bah... je me suis dit que puisqu'on avait fait une sortie la semaine dernière sans vous, alors je voulais faire quelque chose avec vous. De toute façon, on se fera une soirée boîte de nuit toutes les cinq comme promis.

Hina : Merci de nous avoir inviter.

Ten : Merci d'avoir mis a disposition plein de polochons !

PAF  
POUF  
PIF  
POF

Toutes : Hahahahahaha !

**Saku :** AH ! Tu vas voir, toi !

De plus en plus de plumes s'envolent au fil des polochons jetés. Pendant toute la nuit, nous avons fait que ça. Mais au bout d'un moment, tout à une fin. Ma mère nous a bien engueulé lorsqu'elle est entré dans la chambre et qu'elle a vu le bordel. Quand elle est parti, on s'est toutes mise à rire. Sauf que le lendemain, on a du tout nettoyer ! Mais on s'est drôlement bien amusé !

Les jours passèrent, Sasuke et moi ne nous adressons plus la parole depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais avec Naruto, c'est l'inverse. Il veut à chaque fois faire quelque chose avec moi le soir. J'accepte mais pas tout le temps. Je viens de repenser au voyage qu'on aura. Je me demande quand il sera. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai dormi chez Sasuke, enfin plutôt chez le frère à Sasuke. Je suis heureuse (façon de parler ! - -, elle s'ennuie quand même !) depuis. Je ne pense plus à lui et je ne rougie plus quand je le vois. Normal, je ne le vois plus ! Enfin très peu. Il ne faut pas oublier que je dors dans la même chambre que lui pendant le semaine. Mais un mercredi...

Naru : On ne pourra pas sortir ensemble cet aprèm' ?

**Saku :** Non, désolé. J'ai des achats à faire.

Naru : Et je ne peux pas venir ?

**Saku :** Hum...bah...

Naru : T'inquètes, je vais te laisser toute seule. Surtout quand il faut acheter des choses.

**Saku :** Merci. On se revoit ce soir.

Je pars en direction du centre commercial. Tout est bien sauf que je rencontre quelqu'un que je n'aurais pas voulu croiser. Sasuke.

Sasu : Est-ce qu'on peut se parler ?

**Saku :** Euh...

Sasu : D'accord... il faut qu'on se parle. Autour d'un verre ?

**Saku :** O...ok.

Il nous emmène dans le bar bien que l'on connaît bien. Chacun commande une boisson. Puis, le silence s'installe. Il me regarde de ses yeux onyx. Je n'aime pas cette atmosphère. Je ne regarde que mon verre. Surtout pas ses yeux, ça va me rendre dingue. Mais Sasuke décide de parler.

Sasu : Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

**Saku :** Mais je ne t'évites pas !

Sasu : Ne joues pas avec moi ! J'ai bien remarqué que tu mettais tes distances entre nous !

**Saku :** Je...

Sasu : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

**Saku :** Rien !

Sasu : Alors pourquoi !

J'ai honte, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Il me regarde toujours assez furieux mais en même temps inquiet. Je viens de me mettre dans un sale pétrin !

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Donnez-moi vos impressions ! ça m'aidera beaucoup, je pourrais savoir où il faudrait m'améliorer, merci !

YuMe_  
_


	10. Soirée en boîte

Chapitre 9 : Soirée en boîte

Je sens qu'il attend une réponse. Soudain, une idée me vient en tête. C'est obligé que je m'en sorte avec, ce Sasuke voudra garder sa fierté. C'est certain !

**Saku :** D'accord, je vais te répondre. Mais seulement si tu réponds à celle que je t'avais posé la dernière fois chez toi !

Sasuke écarquille les yeux après ma réplique. Tant mieux ! C'est ce que je voulais ! Jamais il ne voudra me répondre. Malgré que se soit une idée pour éviter de répondre à sa question, je sais que j'aimerais par dessus tout connaître sa réponse.

Sasu : Hnn...

Il se lève brusquement. Ses yeux trouvent les miens pour me montrer son regard noir qui veut dire « Tu veux la guerre, et bien tu l'auras ! ». Je ne me rends pas compte dans quoi je me suis mise, je préfère ne pas y penser. Il part loin de la table où nous nous sommes installés. Puis il disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je repense à tout : le concert, la soirée chez son frère, et surtout comment nous en sommes arrivé là. Je n'ai pas bougé de la table pendant mes réflexions qui ont dû prendre une bonne demi-heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens triste de ce qui vient de se passer. Peut-être parce que je me rends compte de la fissure qui s'est bien ouverte entre Sasuke et moi. Je continue à être dans mes songes quand quelqu'un me remet face à la réalité.

Naru : Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Saku :** Et bien, je me détends.

Naru : Vu ta tête, il a dû se passer quelque chose !

**Saku :** Pas du tout !

Naru : Mouais...J'ai vu Sasuke. Il avait l'air énervé.

**Saku :** Pourquoi tu me parles de lui !

Naru : Mmm...Il était avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

**Saku :** Pfff...oui.

Il s'assoit à la place où Sasuke était tout à l'heure. Pourquoi je pense toujours à lui, d'ailleurs ! Ça m'énerve ! Je me sens mieux quand il n'est pas là et pourtant je suis assez déçu qu'il soit absent. Je ne me comprends pas !

Naru : Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Vous vous évitez depuis je sais pas combien de temps !

**Saku :** Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Naru : Oui. Vous devriez arrêter vos gamineries. Moi, je me prends tout. Je te vois presque plus et Sasuke m'envoie des piques à longueur de journée et je pense que c'est à cause de votre problème.

**Saku :** Je suis désolé...mais ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer vu ce qui vient de se passer tout à l'heure...

Naru : En fait, c'est quoi votre problème ?

**Saku :** Et bien, il..._Mince je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il m'a embrassé !_...a fait quelque chose que je ne peux accepter.

Naru : Et c'est quoi ?

**Saku :** Euh...quelque chose.

Naru : ...Tu veux pas me le dire, c'est ça ?

**Saku :** ...Désolé.

Naru : Non, et puis ça ne me regarde pas. Mais y'a intérêt à ce que vous arrêtiez !

**Saku :** Je sais...mais si tu n'en parle qu'à moi, ça ne va pas changer !

Naru : Ahh...j'en parlerais à mister Freeze.

**Saku :** Merci.

Naru : Mais je ne veux pas être le porte-parole !

**Saku :** T'inquiètes !

Naru : Bon, changeons de sujet. Ça te dit une soirée en boîte de nuit pour te détendre ? Ce soir ?

**Saku :** Mmmh...pourquoi pas.

Naru : Cool !

**Saku :** Et mais l'internat ferme à 23h ! Non ?

Naru : Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! C'est la famille de Deidara qui tient la boîte où nous irons. Il sera sûrement là, et il ne pourra pas refuser de nous laisser dormir.

**Saku :** Et mais si on invitait le groupe !

Naru : Euh, si tu veux.

**Saku :** Super !On va bien s'amuser avec eux !

Je ne me rends pas compte, mais Naruto est déçu de ma proposition. Ce soir-là, lorsque tout le monde est là, j'ai compris qu'inviter le groupe n'était tout compte fait pas une bonne idée. Itachi est venu, normal ! Mais, comme par hasard, son frère aussi ! Malheur, moi qui voulais éviter Sasuke, c'est râpé ! Je me suis habillé cool pour cette soirée : débardeur blanc avec un super décolté (c'est ce que m'a dit Itachi en me voyant), slim noir où une tête de mort rouge recouvre ma fesse gauche, et des converse noires et blanches. Quand Sasuke m'a vu, dans ses yeux, je ne vois que du mécontentement. Je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas être contente d'être venue.

Ita : Bon, il arrive quand Deidara ?

Saso : C'est vrai que sans lui, on est obligé de faire la queue...

**Saku :** C'est bon ! Je le voie, il arrive !

Naru : Ah, bin, c'est pas trop tôt !

Dei : Désolé de vous avoir laissé poiroter mais maintenant c'est bon !

Yahi : Cool ! C'est partie ! ^o^

Nous entrons tous dans la boîte de nuit en suivant Deidara. C'est vrai que d'attendre avec l'immense file qu'il y a m'aurait énervé. Nous nous installons à une table ronde et dont le canapé est de forme arrondie, et ainsi contourné toute la table laissant une ouverture pour s'asseoir. Je ne pensais pas que cette boite soit aussi luxueuse ! Je suis assise entre Naruto et mon frère. Sasuke se trouve, lui, en face de moi. J'ai vraiment pas de veine...

Dei : Et si on allait danser ?

Naru : Ouais !

Yahi : Pourquoi pas !

Ita : Mouais...

Sasu : Hnn...

Kisa : Et bien, on dirait bien que les Uchiha n'aiment pas danser, à moins qu'il ne savent pas danser ! XD

Ita : Ok, tu me cherche ? Tu va voir ! Je vais te montrer si je sais pas danser !

Saso : Je veux bien voir ça !

Itachi se lève brusquement et part en direction de la piste de danse suivi de Kisame, Deidara, Sasori et Yahiko. Les personnes qui restent du groupe ne me sont pas autant familier que ceux qui viennent de partir. Idan et Kakuzu en font parti mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils font. Il ne sont par sur scène quand le groupe joue, donc ils doivent s'occuper des papiers ou autres genres de choses. Par contre, une fille est présente aujourd'hui mais c'est la première fois que je la vois. Je pense qu'elle s'appelle Konan mais je ne suis pas sûre. Sasori m'avait parlé d'une certaine Konan, c'est pour cela mais je ne sais pas si c'est elle. Sasuke regarde vers la piste de danse où son frère est. Quant à Naruto, il est toujours à côté de moi. Mais depuis que les autres sont partis, il me regardait et je n'avais même pas remarqué.

**Saku :** Euh, oui ?

Naru : Tu veux pas venir danser avec moi ?

**Saku :** Euh...oui. Si tu veux.

En me levant, mes yeux dévient vers ceux de Sasuke, les siens étant eux aussi pointés sur moi. Son regard est froid et mécontent. Non, il est quand même pas jaloux ! Je dois me faire des idées. Sasuke ne s'intéresse pas à moi depuis notre dispute. Déjà qu'avant, il ne le faisait pas, alors maintenant... Je me lâche sur la piste de danse. Naruto est ébahi de me voir aussi bien danser. De loin, Sasuke me regarde mais je n'ai pas remarqué. Je ne sais pas si je suis douée mais en tout cas toute ma famille me le dit et, bien sûr Naruto.

Naru : Tu danses super bien ! J'ai l'air débile à côté de toi !

**Saku :** Mais non ! Tu danse bien !

Naru : Ouais, bien sûr ! Tu m'as vu danser peut-être ? T'avais les yeux fermés.

**Saku :** ...mais je suis sûre que tu danses bien ! ^^'

Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue m'envahit. C'est que c'est épuisant de danser tout le temps ! Je me rassois à la table où il ne reste désormais plus que Konan et Sasuke. Idan et Kakuzu se sont quand même invité sur la piste de danse. C'est sûr que rester à rien faire doit être ennuyant ! Mais Sasuke, lui, il doit aimer l'ennui à ce que je vois.

Konan : Tu danses magnifiquement bien, Sakura !

**Saku :** Euh...merci.

Konan : Pas vrai, Sasuke ?

Sasu : Hnn...

Konan : ...Toujours pareil ! Je me présente, Konan. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je te vois.

**Saku :** Enchanté, Sakura mais tu le sais déjà. Tu fais quoi dans le groupe ?

Konan : C'est moi qui m'occupe de la presse et des prospectus, et tout et tout !

**Saku :** Ah, ok !

On parle ensemble pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde arrive. Kakuzu est parti à ce qu'il paraît, car il avait une urgence. Laquelle ? Aucune idée.

Dei : Pffiou...ça épuise de danser...

Ita : Alors ! Je sais pas danser ?

Kisa : Ok, j'ai rien dit...

« Après cette chanson, un petit slow pour se détendre ! Alors les couples, préparez-vous ! »

Dei : Cool !

Ita : Tu vas danser avec qui, bêta ?

Dei : Bah, avec Sakura ! ^^

Yahi : Non, c'est moi !

Naru : Et pourquoi vous ? èé

S'en suivi d'une bagarre pour savoir qui allait danser avec moi. Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'ai de spéciale ? Les mecs sont souvent bizarre...

Sasu : Elle ne mérite pas de danser avec vous. Elle est trop idiote pour ça.

**Saku :** Répètes un peu !

Je lui jète mon regard le plus noir. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela l'attriste un peu, comme s'il ne voulait pas être en froid avec moi. Mais c'est juste mon imagination, je pense.

Ita : Top, top, top ! On a qu'a faire les duos au hasard.

Dei : Ah, ouais ! Et comment ?

Ita : Dans un chapeau, on va mettre les noms de tout le monde et après on choisit, zigoto !

**Saku :** C'est désespérant...

Itachi prépare tout seul ce qu'il a dit. Je le sens mal...je vais me retrouver avec Deidara et il va me coller comme je sais pas quoi ! Et Yahiko, ça sera pareil ! J'aimerais bien avec mon frère mais faut pas rêver...

Ita : C'est bon ! On va déjà faire le duo avec Sakura, j'ai pas mis ton nom. Qui veut piocher ?

Dei : Moi ! Moi !

Yahi : Nan, faut que ce soit Sakura qui pioche, baka !

**Saku :** Pourquoi ? Et si j'ai pas envie !

Dei : Mais je veux piocher !

Konan : C'est bon, je vais piocher.

Elle s'avance vers le chapeau, qui appartient à je ne sais pas qui. Elle pénètre sa main dans le chapeau et en ressort un morceau de papier. Puis elle l'ouvre devant nos yeux.

Konan : ...

Dei : Alors ? C'est moi ?

Yahi : C'est qui ?

Konan : C'est...

Naru : Arrêtes de nous faire patienter !

Konan : C'est Sasuke.

**Saku :** QUOI ?

Sasu : HEIN ?

Dei : Pfff...C'est pas juste !

Sasu : Mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais danser, et encore moins avec elle !

**Saku :** C'est hors de question !

Ita : Bah, qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ?

Kisa : Désolé mais c'est comme ça. On va pas recommencer juste pour un caprice.

Pendant que je maudis Sasuke, les autres duos sont fait rapidement. Idan & Naruto, Yahiko & Itachi, Kisame & Konan, Sasori & Deidara. Comme par hasard, il n'y a que deux duos mixtes. Normal, y'a que Konan et moi en fille ! Ça ne doit pas être super de danser entre garçons, mais bon ! Tout le monde va sur la piste de danse, heureux ou non. Sauf, bien sûr Sasuke et moi. Je n'irais de toute façon pas danser avec lui. Malheureusement, ce débile lâche un soupir et viens vers moi. Lorsqu'il est assez proche de moi, il me tend sa main sans me regarder.

Sasu : Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix.

**Saku :** ...

Je lui prends la sienne, contre mon gré bien sûr ! N'imaginez pas que cela me fait plaisir ! Il m'emmène sur la piste de danse juste au moment où la musique douce commence. La suite se passe trop vite pour moi. Il me rapproche de lui en me tirant et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je plonge mes émeraude dans ses onyx, je me sens comme hypnotisée. Ses mains viennent sur mes hanches, tout en me rapprochant de son corps. Je dois être cramoisie, quel honte ! Je ne pense à rien jusqu'au moment où il me demande :

Sasu : Je crois qu'il faut que tu mettes tes mains sur mes épaules, non ?

**Saku :** Euh...oui.

Je m'exécute. Je n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux. Nous dansons au gré de la musique. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! Normalement, je suis en colère contre cet abruti ! Malgré cela, mes sensations gagnent contre ma raison et je souris bêtement, heureuse. Je pense qu'en fin de compte ce n'est pas si mauvais de danser avec Sasuke. Je rougie encore plus lorsque je remarque qu'il ne cesse de me regarder. C'est un peu normal puisqu'on danse ensemble mais ça me gêne terriblement. Mon coeur s'emballe lorsqu'il rapprocha son visage de mon oreille. Je sens son souffle dessus et ça me donne des frissons. Un murmure sort de ses fines lèvres.

Sasu : Tu sens bon.

**Saku :** O/O...

Soit j'ai mal entendu, soit il a pété un câble. Il est fou de dire une chose aussi embarrassante de cette manière ! Moi qui croyait qu'il me haïrait comme je sais pas quoi à cause de la conversation de la dernière fois ! Il oublie facilement, je trouve ! Enfin, il faut que je me calme. Sauf que je n'y arrive pas car il resserre son étreinte et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

**Saku :** M...mais...qu'est-ce...tu fais ?

Sasu : …Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ?

**Saku :** ...

Sasu : C'est juste que je n'ai pas pu y résisté...tu étais tellement resplendissante.

C'est le choc. Il rigole là ? Parce que je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Reviews ?

Je préviens que la suite arrivera plus vite, je posterai la suite la semaine prochaine. Mais, je suis en grand manque d'inspiration pour le chapitre 11...Je n'ai en plus pas le temps de réfléchir à comment se passera la suite. Je le sais quand même en gros mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour ce chapter. Donc, on verra pendant les vacs, c'est-à-dire pour moi, dans deux semaines ! Oui, j'aurais passé tous mes bacs de français ! C'est pas cool ?

Bon, en fait je suis pas sûre que ça vous intéresse en fait...Mais c'était seulement pour vous dire que je m'occuperais du chapitre 11 dans deux semaines, et si j'en trouve le courage. (Je l'aurais, je l'aurais ! '')

Bisous à tous !_  
_


	11. Semaine infernale

Et bien voici le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit. La suite est seulement dans ma petite tête en simple idée. Donc, la suite n'est pas prête d'arriver. Désolé ! Je sais que je ne cesse de le dire et que je mets à chaque fois du temps entre chaque chapitre, mais je crois que ce sera pire désormais...J'ai mon bac pendant l'année qui va commencer. ça m'énerve franchement de vous faire subir ça. Alors, j'espère que vous continuerez de la lire même si elle met du temps à se terminer.

Je devrais peut-être faire une pause le temps d'avoir de la marge sur toutes mes fic ? Je pense que je vais y réfléchir...

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Semaine infernale

Je n'arrive toujours pas croire ce qu'il vient de me dire. Ai-je rêvé ? J'ai bien peur que non. Je le sens se resserrer encore vers moi. Je rougie fortement lorsque les paroles de Sasuke finissent par être bien comprises par ma petite cervelle.

**Saku :** Tu peux répéter ?

Sasu : Tu as très bien entendu.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis vraiment dans l'embarras ! Que dois-je faire ? Comment dois-je le prendre ? Je dois le baffer ou l'embrasser comme une folle ? Je suis tellement perdue que je ne bouge plus et donc que je reste planté comme une conne sur la piste de danse. Heureusement la musique se termine. Je vais pouvoir m'éclipser. Je me dirige rapidement vers les toilettes des femmes, mais malheureusement Sasuke me devance et me barre le passage. Il me prends le bras et nous emmène dans un coin caché des regards des autres, enfin à peu près. Il me bloque au mur et me regarde intensément.

Sasu : ça ne te fais rien ce que je t'ai dit !

**Saku :** Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Je sais très bien que tu mens !

Bien sûr, je ne le pense pas. C'est juste pour être sûr si j'avais bien rêvé ou si j'ai vu la réalité tout à l'heure.

Sasu : Tu rigoles ! Tu crois franchement que je dis ça à toutes les meufs qui passent !

**Saku :** Bah, oui ! Pourquoi pas ! T'es tellement arrogant que tu en serais largement capable.

Sasu : Ok. Je vais te dire une chose. M'as-tu déjà vu parler avec une fille ?

**Saku :** ...(Rei: A-ah ! Il l'a bien eu sur ce coup. ^^)

C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, Sasuke ne s'approche d'aucune fille du lycée. Hormis moi, bien sûr. Mais il y est obligé de toute manière puisqu'on vit dans la même chambre. Mais cela voudrait-il vraiment dire qu'il a raison ?

**Saku :** C'est vrai, mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Sasu : Ce que tu peux être chiante, toi !(Rei: Pas autant que Naruto, quand même. ;p)

**Saku :** Et bah, me causes plus et tu auras la paix ![/c]

Sasu : Tu as raison. Quel idée de parler à une imbécile de ton genre.

**Saku :** Répètes un peu !

Sasu : Tu as très bien entendu.

**Saku :** Crétin ! Abruti ! Baka !

Sasu : Tais-toi.

**Saku :** Non, toi, tais-toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ! A cause de ça, je me retrouve encore avec ce déb...!

Je rêve ou Sasuke est en train de m'embrasser ? Ses lèvres forcent le passage. Je ne l'en empêche pas, trop stupéfaite par ce qu'il est en train de faire. Une danse se fait entre nos langues. Je sens le goût de l'alcool que Sasuke a bu pendant la soirée m'envahir. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je ne veux pour rien au monde que ce baiser s'arrête. Il est beaucoup plus intense que le premier. Il s'approche un peu plus de moi pour approfondir notre baiser. Je ne pense plus à rien. Ses mains attirent ma tête vers lui pour plus de contact. J'ai chaud. S'il continue comme ça, je ne me contrôlerais plus. Déjà que l'alcool me monte à la tête, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer après. Mais le baiser est rompu, le manque d'air en étant la cause. Mon pouls s'est accéléré diablement vite et ma respiration est irrégulière. Quand je le regarde dans les yeux, son regard est intense et gorgé de désir. Ses mains commencent à se balader sur moi. C'est trop de sensation pour moi. Je le repousse et m'enfuis dehors.

Je me repose sur des marches en face du bâtiment. Le vent me rafraichit beaucoup, faisant virevolter mes cheveux. Je me sens désormais mieux. Sans m'en rendre compte, une personnes s'installe à côté de moi. Puisque ma tête se trouvait dans mes jambes, je ne savais pas qui c'était. Mais quand le son de sa voie atteint mes oreilles, je réussis à le reconnaître.

Saso : J'ai vu que tu t'es enfuie dehors.

**Saku :** ...

Saso : Et j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé avant.

**Saku :** ...

Saso : Tu veux en parler ?

**Saku :** Je ne comprends plus rien à rien...(Rei: Zenzen wakarenai... XD)

Saso : Les mecs sont tellement difficile à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

**Saku :** Tu peux le dire ! J'en ai marre de lui !

Saso : Sasuke ?

**Saku :**: Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre !

Saso : Je sais pas...

**Saku :** Il dit me détester et après il dit le contraire. Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre à tout ça, moi !

Saso : Il faudrait que tu le lui demande.

**Saku :** Non ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait faire le premier pas !

Saso : Pour lui montrer qu'il est con ! Voilà tout !

**Saku :** …

Saso : Déjà, l'aimes-tu ?

**Saku :** J'en sais rien...Quand il m'a embrassé, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Mais sinon, je le hais !

Saso : Ok...Tu vas devoir trouver la réponse toute seule.

Il se relève et repart dans le bâtiment. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je devrais peut-être aller me coucher, ça m'aiderait sûrement. Je me lève et rentre à l'internat mais quelqu'un me rattrape. C'est Sasuke. La dernière personne que je voulais voir...

Sasu : Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme ça.

**Saku :** Laisses-moi tranquille !

Sasu : Et tu compte te rendre où ? Parce que l'internat est fermé à cet heure.

**Saku :** …

Sasu : Je vois.

Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi mais mais je m'enfuis à toute allure, voulant être le plus loin possible de lui. Je ne regarde pas ou je vais, mais mes jambes m'ont mené jusqu'à l'entré de l'internat. Mince...Je fais comment ? Si quelqu'un me voit, je vais me faire déchirer ! Je commence à faire les cent pas devant l'entrée mais une silhouette familière se trouve derrière moi. Sasuke... (Rei: Il est tenace. C'est bôô l'amouuur ! *3*)

Sasu : Pourquoi t'es venu là, tu veux te faire repérer ?

**Saku :** Je sais pas...

Sasu : D'accord...

**Saku :** Casses-toi ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

Sasu : C'est à cause du baiser ? Pourtant, tu avais l'air d'apprécier.

**Saku :** /...

Sasu : C'est franchement barbant les filles... (Rei: Galère ! XD)

**Saku :** Ta gueule !

Son regard se fait plus ébahi que d'habitude. Ça le fait autant réagir ? Pourtant je l'ai juste engueuler comme à chaque fois. Mais en voyant sa mine dépitée, je me dis que mes paroles n'ont pas été la cause de sa réaction. Je me retourne précipitamment et une personne que je reconnais facilement nous regarde furieusement.

Tsu : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, ici, alors que les grilles sont fermé ?

Et merde...(Rei: ça tu l'as dit)

xXXXx

Après s'être fait enguirlandé par la proviseur, Sasuke et moi nous dirigeons à notre chambre. En voyant son regard vers moi, je devine qu'il est en colère. Et bien, il n'avait pas qu'à me suivre ! Qu'il dise que c'est ma faute et je lui enfourne mon point sur sa face ! Je repense à ce que Tsunade nous a dit. Ce que j'ai été choqué lorsqu'elle nous a puni en nous interdisant le voyage aux sources chaudes. Et oui ! Le voyage est prochainement et l'endroit où nous aurions du aller est composé de sources chaudes...J'ai vraiment pas de veine ! Un soupir de Sasuke me ramène à la réalité.

Sasu : Pourquoi je t'ai suivi...

**Saku :** Très bonne question ! J'aimerais bien savoir aussi !

Sasu : Hnn...

Il me foudroie du regard et s'en va s'allonger dans son lit, se mettant dos à moi. Il m'ignore, ok...Je me dirige dans le salle de bain et m'asperge d'eau pour me remettre les idées au clair. Sasuke m'a embrassé et m'a avoué que j'étais belle. Mais c'est pas possible ! Jamais il ne dirait ce genre de chose ! Le souvenir du baiser me revient. J'ai vraiment aimé, mais je sais que c'est sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'il a agit de cette manière. Pourtant, il n'a pas eu l'air bourré tout à l'heure. Je me cogne la tête contre le mur. Il faut que j'arrête de me triturer les méninges pour rien. Je pars me coucher après avoir lancé un regard sur le ténébreux. Celui-ci est dos à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis déçue. Déçue de tout.

xXXXx

Le lendemain n'est d'ailleurs pas mieux. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me fait la gueule. Entre Naruto et Sasuke, tout va mal. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de m'expliquer avec Sasuke mais celui-ci s'esquivait à chaque fois. Quant à Naruto, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a en ce moment. Il a du se lever du pied gauche. Non, à voir ses regards haineux, je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il a mal pris. Mais quoi ? Et puis Ino, Hinata, Tenten et plusieurs autres filles qui me jètent un regard terrifiant. J'en ai marre...

Tema : Sakura...

**Saku :** Oui, tu veux me gueuler dessus ? Vas-y, je suis toute à toi !

Tema : Je suis là en tant qu'amie.

**Saku :** Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce qu'ils ont tous ! Je n'y comprends rien !

Tema : Et bien, la nouvelle est allée vite, c'est tout.

**Saku :** Quelle nouvelle ?

Tema : Celle en quoi tu as roulé une sacrée pelle à Sasuke.

**Saku :** QUOI ? Mais, pourtant, personne n'était là-bas...

Tema : Alors c'est vrai ?

**Saku :** Oui, mais c'est Sasuke qui l'a fait. Pas moi !

Tema : Et bien, tu vois, tout le monde pense le contraire.

J'ai voulu lui demandé de qui tout le monde a eu cette information. Mais une tête blonde passe devant moi. C'est Naruto. Je me mets à courir. Je veux lui parler. Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe, ce qu'il a.

**Saku :** Naruto ! Attends !

Naru : Laisses-moi ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

**Saku :** Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

D'un seul coup, il s'immobilisa. J'ai failli lui rentrer dedans tellement ça a été rapide. Il se retourne et me lance un de ses regards que tu ne veux jamais apercevoir, un regard noir, haineux de colère.

Naru : Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Mais tu es conne ou quoi !(Rei: Sûrement un peu, non ?)

**Saku :** ...

Je ne comprends rien. Du jour au lendemain, il me traite de tous les noms. La veille, encore, il me souriait comme un amoureux. Un amoureux ? Oh non...C'est bon, j'ai compris.

**Saku :** Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Naru : Je vous ai vu, tous les deux, collé l'un à l'autre ! Alors, tu vois, moi je crois à ce que je vois. Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications. J'ai compris !

**Saku :** Naruto, pardonnes-moi.

Naru : Tu m'a fait mal.

**Saku :** Mais je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais pour moi !

Naru : Oui, je t'aime ! Mais tu est tellement aveuglée par Sasuke que tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte !

Là, il marque un point. Il a raison et c'est ça qui me gêne plus que tout. Je n'ai rien vu venir, et la réelle raison est bien Sasuke. Il me perturbe depuis pas mal de temps. Je m'en veux terriblement. J'ai fait souffrir mon meilleur ami, Naruto. J'aimerais disparaître, être oubliée par tout le monde. Je veux réparer mes erreurs. Mais comment ?

**Saku :** Naruto, je ne veux pas te perdre. S'il te plaît, pardonnes-moi.

Naru : Et après ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Plus rien n'est possible désormais.

**Saku :** Oublie ça. On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Naru : Et quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu m'aimes ? Je ne te croirais pas.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne peux pas oublier les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi. Mais cela veut-il dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais l'avoir comme ami ? Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ferme les yeux, la douleur dans mon coeur est trop forte pour que je puisse de nouveau le regarder sans me sentir mal. Je ne sais pas comment me racheter. Mais sa présence près de moi se rapproche et il m'embrasse chastement, comme s'il avait peur que je le repousse. Je ne le fais pas. Alors il décide de passer son bras autour de ma nuque et approfondit le baiser. Je reste immobile, ne voulant pas le blesser. Au moment où il relâche mes lèvres, il m'admire silencieusement et finit par dire.

Naru : Désolé, mais je voulais au moins t'embrasser une fois. Et puis, je ne te reparlerais plus. On peut dire que ça signe la fin de notre amitié.

**Saku :** Naruto...

Il s'en va, me laissant une simple silhouette disparaître au fil des secondes devant moi. Une larme s'est échappé et trace son chemin tout le long de mon visage, terminant sa route dans le cou. Décidément, aujourd'hui, tout va mal. Et le pire va arrivé lorsque ma vision se dirige au fond de la cours. Sasuke me dévisage hautainement, me faisant frissonner. Il a tout vu. Merde ! Cette nuit, le sommeil ne veut pas de moi. Non, je viens de passer la pire journée de ma vie et c'est normal que je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Une tension est palpable quand nous sommes tous ensemble. Je ne fait que des gaffes ! Beaucoup de lycéennes m'ont gueulé que je me faisais deux mecs en même temps et m'ont traité de p***. J'en ai marre. Et comme si j'en ai pas déjà assez bavé, je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne pas possible sans oublier le nez qui coule. Le week-end, je me retrouve avec 38 de fièvre, et cloué au lit. Mais il y a tout de même un avantage, je ne pars pas à l'internat. Donc, en gros, je ne vais revoir ni Sasuke, ni Naruto pendant une semaine tout entière. je peux d'en ce cas réfléchir sur tout, car j'en ai bien besoin.

On est en fin de semaine, je ne vais toujours pas mieux, enfin si. Mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner en cours et puis mes parents devront m'emmener et je ne veux pas les embêter. Mon portable sonne, je décroche. C'est Temari. Je suis contente, au moins quelqu'un pense à moi.

Tema : Sakura ?

**Saku :** Oui ?

Tema : Faut absolument que tu viennes !

**Saku :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tema : C'est Naruto et Sasuke ! Ils viennent de se bagarrer ! On ne sait pas comment les arrêter, et je suis sûre que tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire ! Je t'en pris !

**Saku :** J'arrive dès que je peux !

Merde ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils fassent des conneries quand je ne suis pas là !

_A suivre..._

* * *

Je voulais vous dire que ce chapitre regorge de message de ma bêta-lectrice qui n'est d'autre que Reiya Senpai. Je te remercie pour m'avoir corrigé ! Bon, elle a fait ça car elle voulait montrer qu'elle participait en quelque sorte et puis désolé à ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de coupure dans la fic...C'était pour montrer que ma soeur l'a lu et qu'elle est de tout coeur avec moi !

Bisous ! Reviews ?_  
_


	12. Des ennuis en vue ?

Bon, je vous laisse le plaisir de voir enfin la suite de ma fiction. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire le chapitre parce que je l'avais laissé un peu trop longtemps de côté mais désormais j'ai toute la tram qui va suivre et j'aurais moins de difficulté à écrire la suite. Enfin j'espère...

Donc, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera...Car je viens à peine de finir celui-ci. On verra mais je voulais vraiment vous poster un chapitre au moment de la rentrée ! =) Surtout qu'en ce moment j'appréhende le lendemain...La rentrée pour moi c'est demain !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Des ennuis en vue ?

C'est après une demi-heure de gueulante avec mes parents pour qu'ils m'emmènent illico presto à l'internat de Konoha que je réussis à sortir de ma ville natale. De nombreux paysages défilent à travers les vitres embuées de ma porte. En ce moment, le temps n'est pas fameux. Ça me désole encore plus. J'ai toujours un mal de crâne et les cris de ma mère dans la voiture n'arrangent rien. De toute façon, je ne l'écoute pas, m'inquiétant trop sur le sujet des garçons. C'est deux heures après le coup de téléphone de Temari que j'arrive à Konoha. C'est pas trop tôt. J'appelle Temari pour la prévenir de mon arrivée.

**Saku :** Les garçons vont bien ?

Tema : Oui, on les a séparé, ils sont chacun dans une salle. Mais si on ne fait pas gaffe, ils pourraient s'enfuir pour se tabasser une nouvelle fois.

**Saku :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pour avoir autant de haine envers l'autre...

Le lycée m'est enfin perceptible, j'accours vers celui-ci après avoir envoyé un bref au revoir à ma mère. Temari m'aperçoit et me fait signe, je la rejoins en quelques enjambées. Elle est heureuse de me revoir.

Tema : En fait, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?

**Saku :** Je suis malade, mais je suis quand même venu parce que c'est eux.

Tema : Wouah, ils ont vraiment de la veine de t'avoir comme amie !

**Saku :** Si tu le dis...

Temari m'accompagne vers les salles où les deux idiots se trouvent. Avant d'entrer dans l'une d'elle, je les scrute chacun leur tour. Ils sont tous les deux de mauvaise humeur, prêt à faire un meurtre. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour que cela tourne au vinaigre. Je choisis d'aller voir Naruto en premier. En ouvrant la porte, celui-ci me toise et dévie son regard vers la fenêtre, boudeur. Il se sent en faute, ça se voit. Je m'assieds en face de lui et attends qu'il arrête de m'ignorer. Cela dure pendant un bon bout de temps mais je décide de combler le blanc dans la salle.

**Saku :** Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Naru : C'est rien.

**Saku :** Rien ? Mais vous vous êtes entretué quand même !

Oui, j'ai oublié ce détail, chacun est recouvert d'égratignure. Naruto est parsemé de bleus au visage avec un coquard au niveau de l'oeil droit. Et je ne parle pas du reste de son corps qui est lui aussi en piteux état. Le pire est qu'il ose me prétendre qu'il y a rien. Non mais franchement, c'est la meilleure celle là !

Naru : J'ai pas envie que tu interfère dedans.

**Saku :** Trop tard.

Naru : Mais quoi ! C'est qu'une affaire de mec !

**Saku :** Bah alors racontes !

Naru : Non.

Ce qu'il peut être têtu des fois. J'ai comme le sentiment d'en être la cause. Si c'est cela, je vais les baffer tous les deux ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les mecs pensent qu'à leurs pommes ! Je le défis du regard mais rien n'y fait ! Il ne me répondra pas.

**Saku :** Tant pis ! Je vais demander à Sasuke, alors !

Naru : Non ! C'est bon, je vais tout te dire.

**Saku :** Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Il semble tout d'un coup misérable. Il baisse ses yeux et commence à bouger sur place. Je pense que ce ne sera pas simple à dire de sa part. Mais qu'il fasse un effort, je ne lui demande tout de même pas la lune que je sache ! Il continue pendant un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que je commence à me lever. Il me prend le bras, ne voulant pas que j'aille voir le ténébreux.

Naru : Non, attends ! C'est bon.

**Saku :** J'attends depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai un mal de crâne. Alors, s'il-te-plaît racontes-moi.

Naru : Et bien, Sasuke n'arrêtes de me faire chier depuis le début de la semaine. Au début, je n'y faisais pas attention. Mais aujourd'hui il m'a bousculé par terre en disant que c'était ma faute si tu n'étais plus là. C'est la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase. Je me suis ensuite jeté sur lui. Et voilà.

**Saku :** C'est pas vrai...Tout ça est de ma faute, alors ?

Naru : Bah, j'en sais rien moi ! C'est cet imbécile qu'a dit ça, pas moi !

**Saku :** Ok.

Je soupire. Si je veux avoir la réponse à ma question, il faudra que j'aille voir Sasuke. Bien que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je me lève et sors de la salle. Temari vient me voir, semblant demander du regard ce qui s'est passé. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Elle ne me demande rien, comprenant que je ne voulais pas en parler. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule en me souriant.

Tema : Merci, ils ne voulaient pas m'écouter. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

**Saku :** Et moi donc !

Je me déplace vers la deuxième salle où se trouve le brun. À peine ai-je fait quelques pas qu'un regard rempli de haine me transperce. Je reconnaît facilement les pupilles azurs de mon ancienne amie Ino. Je continue mon chemin, faisant mine de l'ignorer mais celle-ci me pousse brutalement et se met à rire.

Ino : Oups ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !

Son ton n'est pas du tout désolé. Elle se moque de moi mais je l'ignore quand même. Je ne suis du genre à me battre pour ce genre de chose futile. Enfin, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle a été une de mes amies proches. Quand je me retrouve dans la salle de Sasuke. Celui-ci se trouve devant une des fenêtres qui s'y trouvent et y jète un regard rivé vers l'horizon. C'est lorsque je referme la porte qu'il se retourne vers moi. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai trouvé ça plus simple avec Naruto. Et je me sens misérable en face du brun. Surtout quand il me fixe aussi dédaigneusement. J'ai l'impression que les mots qu'il a prononcé la dernière fois a été le fruit de mon imagination.

Sasu : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Saku :** Je suis venu comprendre.

Sasu : Naruto pourra tout t'expliquer.

**Saku :** C'est déjà fait. Mais il ne sait pas tout. Je veux ton point de vue.

Sasu : Tchh.

Avec lui, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de lui faire cracher le morceau. Plus je le scrute, et plus j'ai la sensation qu'il a deux personnalités. Une qui m'aime et l'autre qui me méprise à me donner des frissons. Et j'ai devant moi la deuxième. Je me rapproche doucement sans rien dire et l'invite à s'asseoir mais il ne le fait pas. Il préfère rester debout et ne prend même pas la peine de se déplacer vers moi. Nous restons donc à plus de cinq mètres d'écart en se dévisageant.

**Saku :** Tu as intérêt à parler car je suis venu ici juste pour cette stupide bagarre.

Sasu : Je ne vois pas en quoi tu résoudras le problème.

**Saku :** Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Mais pourquoi ?

Sasu : Naruto est un imbécile qui s'emporte trop facilement, rien de plus.

**Saku :** Mais bien sûr. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi c'est de sa faute que je sois absente ?

Sasu : …

**Saku :** Si je ne suis pas là, c'est parce que je suis malade. Alors l'imbécile ici, c'est toi !

Sasu : Tch.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je n'obtiendrais rien de lui ? Ça m'énerve ! Je voudrais comprendre. M'aime-t-il au point d'envoyer balader Naruto et le faire chier à tout bout de champ ? Cela pourrait être possible , il aurait pu être jaloux de Naruto quand il m'a embrassé et que je ne l'ai pas repoussé. C'est un idiot fini, alors. Je le méprise du regard et continue à essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau.

**Saku :** Ne me dis pas que tu étais jaloux ?

Sasu : Tu délire. De quoi voudrais-tu que je sois jaloux ?

**Saku :** Il m'a embrassé et tu l'as vu. N'est-ce pas ?

Sasu : Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire.

**Saku : **Ah, d'accord...

Il ose prétendre n'avoir rien à faire alors qu'il m'a embrassé plusieurs fois ? C'est son jeu, il s'amuse avec moi ? Je ne l'espère pas. Ou peut-être ne se rend-il pas compte de sa jalousie ? Ou bien ne veut-il pas l'avouer ? J'en ai marre de réfléchir à ce genre de questions. Je me dirige vers la sortie, mécontente. Temari n'a pas le temps de venir me voir que je rentre déjà dans la salle où Naruto est enfermé. Sans rien dire, je le prends par le poignet et l'emmène avec moi vers Sasuke. Il se laisse faire mais quand ils sont l'un en face de l'autre, je sais que la tension monte rapidement et qu'ils attendent le bon moment pour se jeter sur l'autre.

**Saku :** Les gars. Vous étiez amis. Pourquoi se faire la guerre pour rien ?

Naru : Moi, je n'ai rien cherché, c'est Sasuke !

Sasu : Hnn...

**Saku : **Taisez-vous ! Sasuke, tu as bien dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Donc c'est réglé ! Vous vous excusez tous les deux et je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Naru : Pff...

Ils se fixent dédaigneusement mais au bout d'un instant Naruto lève sa main vers Sasuke avec son air boudeur. Sasuke continue de le fixer, immobile, puis il tourne la tête vers l'extérieur tout en prenant la mains en face de lui. Je sais que ça ne se règlera pas aussi facilement mais c'est un bon début. Pourtant j'ai pensé que Sasuke ne fasse rien. Ça m'a choqué, je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui faire changer d'avis. Je souris quand même et les prends tous les deux dans les bras. Naruto, autant que Sasuke, en est totalement renversé. Mais je m'en fout ! Je les aime tous les deux même si j'ai fait plusieurs boulettes.

xXXXx

Après la promesse de ne plus faire de bêtise quand je ne suis pas là faite avec mes deux colocataires et qui n'a pas été de tout repos pour la sortir de la bouche de Sasuke, je suis rentré chez moi pour un week-end de tout repos. J'ai appris que la sortie aux sources est dans peu de temps. Deux semaines ou trois, je crois. Ça me désole déjà de ne pas pouvoir y aller. Naruto compatit pour moi. On a choisit de faire une croix sur ce qui a pu nous arriver avant et qui nous avaient séparés. J'en suis heureuse et lui de même, malgré le fait que je connaisse ses sentiments envers moi. Pour le cas de Sasuke, il est toujours aussi muet qu'avant. Et sinon, Ino s'en prend toujours à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me hais autant mais si c'est seulement à cause du cas Uchiha, c'est qu'elle énormément atteinte. J'ai même su que la rumeur sur moi vient d'elle. En même temps, elle n'a pas tord si on ne sait pas ce qui se trame dans ma tête. Par contre, dire que c'est moi les embrasse, c'est se foutre de ma gueule ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait, c'est eux qui viennent vers moi. Après tout, ça ne sert plus à rien de la comprendre. Elle n'a jamais été une vraie amie pour réagir de la sorte. La semaine est identique à celle que je subissais avant de tomber malade. Mais les garçons ne me font plus la gueule. Je les retrouve donc dans le train, mais maintenant ils ne se disputent plus. Normal, un froid entre eux les suit tout le temps. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas facile pour eux deux d'agir comme avant aussi facilement.

**Saku :** Salut.

Naru : Salut.

**Saku :** Hum, vous pouvez pas sourire un peu au lieu de tirer la tronche comme ça ?

Sasu : Tch.

Naru : Désolé mais on a appris quelque chose y'a pas longtemps.

**Saku :** Comme quoi ?

Naru : Plusieurs fangirls les plus proches de Sasuke ont été battu ce week-end dans l'internat.

**Saku :** C'est du n'importe quoi !

Sasu : C'est pathétique.

Nous arrivons dans le lycée et tout le monde parle de ce qui s'est passé la veille. La nouvelle va vite. J'ai la mauvais impression qu'il va m'arriver des noises à moi aussi. C'est normal, après tout. Je suis la lycéenne la plus proche du glaçon associable, il pourrait m'arriver la même chose. Même si je ne fais pas partie du fangirl...

Tema : Sakura !

Je me tourne vers elle et la salue amicalement. Je n'aime pas cette histoire car seule une personne du lycée aurait pu faire ce genre de connerie et je pourrais être suspectée. On pourrait très bien oser dire que je ne supporte pas les autres filles qui tournent autour de Sasuke. Sauf que je m'en fout complètement d'elles. Je n'ai rien demandé à Sasuke. C'est lui qui est venu à moi, bien que je ne déteste pas ça. Temari non plus ne supporte pas ce genre de problème, surtout au sein du lycée. Nous allons tous en cours, mais avant je vais à mon casier chercher mon livre d'anglais. Sasuke et Naruto sont déjà montés avec Temari. Quand j'ouvre la porte, une enveloppe tombe à mes pieds. Étrange, j'ai des prétendants maintenant ? Impossible. Je la prends et lis le mot sur celle-ci. Un simple « Pour Sakura » est écrit sur le devant. Je préfère me méfier de ce genre d'enveloppe. Je la mets dans mon sac et monte à l'étage pour retrouver ma classe. Je l'ouvrirais ce soir.

Depuis un certain temps, j'ai remarqué une fille assez discrète admirer de loin Sasuke. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut. Je crois qu'elle se nomme Miranda (tiré de D-Gray-Man, petit délire faut pas chercher !). Elle est vraiment étrange. Je me demande même si elle n'est pas l'auteur de l'histoire. Une jeune fille aussi discrète peu cacher des secrets comme celui d'une lycéenne jalouse. Je crois que je me fais trop d'illusion...

Naru : Sakura, je vais voir Sasuke. Il est au casier. On se revoit à la chambre.

**Saku :** Ouais. À toute à l'heure.

Arrivé dans la chambre, seule, je me décide à lire la lettre que j'ai reçu dans mon casier. C'est tout de même bizarre de recevoir une enveloppe comme ça alors que je n'ai pas bonne réputation dans le lycée en ce moment. En réfléchissant plus sérieusement, il se pourrait plus que ce soit une menace d'une fangirl. Ou pire ! De la personne qui a tabassé les pauvres lycéennes dans le lycée. Non, on retrouverait facilement qui c'est. Ça me turlupine vraiment. Mais au bout de cinq minutes de recherche dans mon sac, jusqu'à même le renverser sur mon lit, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de cette maudite lettre. Tant pis, je me fais sûrement des films et puis je ne saurais plus jamais ce que pouvait contenir l'enveloppe. Sasuke et Naruto finissent par rentrer et après avoir discuté et mangé, nous nous endormons. Je me rappelle même avoir sentit une présence devant moi. L'odeur est celle de Naruto. Il a du venir dans mon lit. J'ai sûrement sourit et une seconde est venu derrière. Sasuke. C'est après ces pensées floues à cause du sommeil que je m'endors dans les bras de Naruto et Sasuke. C'est si bon d'être aimée !

_A suivre..._

* * *

Vous comprendrez que l'histoire va s'étendre sur plusieurs chapitres et la lettre qu'elle n'a plus est vraiment importante ! Vous comprendrez dans les prochains chapitres ! Je fais juste une remarque pour dire que j'ai tout le squelette de l'histoire jusqu'à la fin depuis peu. Avant j'écrivais comme ça en me demandant comment finira celle-ci. Mais j'y ai bien réfléchi pendant les grandes vacances !

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 12 qui arrivera je ne sais quand ! X)


End file.
